


Learning To Swim

by switchcat



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cultural Differences, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, My First AO3 Post, Nonverbal Link (Legend of Zelda), Not sure if I'll finish this, Past Lives, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Transformation, Weird Biology, Zora Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchcat/pseuds/switchcat
Summary: A moment of clarity.  A drop of water in a clear pool.  The whine of the Sheikah pedestal, the sweet chime of a drop of condensed magic falling into, not the Slate, but a phial.  Link drinking the phial.  Purah’s sweet child-like voice.“With this, you should have no trouble reaching that shrine of yours, Linky.  Just come back to me after so that I can study the results!”Link just can't leave well enough alone so Purah works some experimental Sheikah magictech, transforming him into a Zora.  He heads to Zora's Domain to recover and figure out his new body.Eventual Sidon/Link if I can get there.  Lots of self-indulgent description, navigating cultural differences, and exploration of body.Link is still a bit addled from the Sleep of Restoration.  This might get a bit angsty.  Mikau's spirit guides.  Link gets past-life feelings (but not full flashbacks).I was inspired by TriforceAngel's Gentle Waves of the Heart.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 127
Kudos: 410





	1. Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up I don't have anything planned, I'm writing by the seat of my pants, so can't guarantee a proper ending to this adventure. Anyway, thanks for taking a peek.
> 
> Prologue TW:  
> Sickness  
> Vomit

This feels… familiar.

_ How did he get here? A shrine sits dormant at the bottom of a lake and no matter how many times he tries he almost drowns before his fingertips can even graze the weeds floating ghostly in the cold dark. _

His heart beats against the back of his brow, damp with sweat and stuck hair.

He’s got a fever, he’s sure, though he can’t truly remember ever feeling this terrible before. Not even when shot full of bokoblin arrows, nor scorched by Death Mountain. Here, in his small camp, half-awake and alone, his body aches; maddeningly restless and too heavy to move all at once.

_ After nearly a full day scouring the area around the lake, ears tipped for the distinctive sound of Kass’ accordion, rifling through brush for some hidden switch, or glowing stone pad, Link gives up. The shrine at the bottom of the lake is simply that- a shrine at the bottom of a lake- and no puzzle was going to grant him access to it. The only way he’d hope to reach it is if he could breathe underwater. _

His jaw clenches so tight his teeth ache and then he shivers so violently they chatter. He’s not sure if he’s too hot or too cold. His mouth is parched. He pants, drooling into his pack whereupon he had rested his head for the evening not a few… was it hours? Or days? ... prior. Consciousness is slippery, time warps. 

When he’s lucid enough to consider it, he peers outside the tent into the night, bright beneath the near-full moon. The small cookfire is out, but a lazy tongue of smoke rises from its ashes. A few hours then. He shifts, shivering beneath his cloak, tries to sleep- though he’s not sure he’ll be able to with his pounding head.

_ He can’t help himself. The shrine’s glow taunts him and he keeps coming back to see if he can figure it out. He’s not  _ obsessed,  _ he’s still fighting Guardians and helping the people of Hyrule as he slowly circles closer and closer to Calamity’s centre. But he stops by if he’s in the area and after staring into the dark waters a slow thought nags- the only way he’d reach it is if he could breathe underwater. _

When next he wakes he’s in agony. Body hot, too hot. And dry. It feels as if his skin has been pulled tight across his bones, like it might split open at any moment. Link’s tongue feels too big for his mouth, and too dry. 

When he tries to sit up to find his waterskin, his head swims. Nausea twists his stomach and he leverages himself up on all fours, head dragging down- heavy, so very heavy. The back of his throat burns, and he can feel the muscles in his stomach spasming.  _ Don’t vomit. Don’t vomit. Don’t vomit. _ His thoughts form a mantra as he breathes through the spinning, all the while his limbs quake just holding him up.  _ I need water. _

This feels familiar… like… like an old memory, but different somehow. A memory in his body- which feels all wrong. Too… big? 

_ I need water. _

Link tries to remember where he had seen a river last- godds, at this point he’d take a puddle. It seems that Hylia smiles on him as he barely manages to stumble out of his tent into the cool night air. All around him stretches the Lanayru Wetlands. In his fever he had nearly forgotten. A sob of relief tears from his parched throat as he stumbles towards the bank.

_ How did he get here? _

He trips over his own feet in his haste to the water’s edge, startling his horse. The mare throws her head and skitters a few feet, an anxious snort wrinkling her muzzle. Link hardly notices, his stomach has had enough. A searing in his gut and rising bile is the only warning he gets before the evening’s meal splatters in the grass between his hands. His stomach doesn’t stop heaving for what seems like ages, snot, tears, and bile dripping from his face. 

When he’s done, Link slowly levers himself down, too tired to inch towards the water any more- sleep swallows him and the cool night air cools his fevered brow. A breeze like fingers carding through his hair, soothing him.

_ It’s as he’s visiting Purah that he realizes that he might be a little obsessed, actually. Like picking away at a scab. One minute they’re talking about the Sheikah Slate’s newest functionality, the next he finds himself losing focus. Thinking about if something could be done to let him reach that shrine. Purah sees his furrowed brow. She’s used to reading Link by now, nonverbal as he is.  _

_ “What is it Linky? I’m not boring you am I? Hey come on! Pay attention.”  _

_ She snaps her fingers in front of his face and he bats away her small hand. His conundrum is explained half in words, half in explanatory gestures- language is difficult and comes seldom to his tongue so his voice cracks when he does speak. _

_ How did he get here? _

Delirium turns Link into a creature of need as his body arches off the ground, another wretched flash of pain burning through him. His heels drive into the ground, dislodging grass and damp earth, and a strangled cry chokes him. It comes in waves now, like fire under his skin, and his body feels all wrong. Consciousness is agony and as his fever burns, he wishes he could just pass out again. 

Whatever this is, it’s worse than shock arrows, or almost drowning, or Guardian lasers. He’s so alone. He’s too hot. He’s so thirsty. As the latest wave of pain fades to a low thrum in his body. He falls slack against the earth, panting. His throat is torn from crying out, burned from sick. He’s certain he’s dying. Doubly certain as his throat begins to close up.

Panic and desperation flashes through him. His eyes flash open but he can’t see properly past the pain. He’s dying.  _ He’s dying! _

A deep instinct grips him as he struggles to breath. He has to move. Something is drawing him. He pushes himself up on all fours again, collapses. Tries to get up and fails. His limbs are too heavy, too weak. His whole body shakes as he drags himself towards the water. He needs it- he needs to be in it. He’s not sure why, but the need… it’s like how he felt diving towards that shrine, deeper and deeper until it felt like his lungs were about to burst. 

He’s drowning, oh godds, he’s going to die here alone. A rushing sensation fills his head, darkness creeps in at his edges. 

All the people counting on him… Zelda. Teba. Sidon. Riju. Yunobo.

_ How did he get here? _

A moment of clarity. A drop of water into a clear pool. The whine of the Sheikah pedestal, the sweet chime of a drop of condensed magic falling into a phial. Link drinking the phial. Purah’s sweet child-like voice. 

_ “With this, you should have no trouble reaching that shrine of yours, Linky. Just come back to me after so that I can study the results!” _

Losing consciousness feels like relief, and darkness envelops Link’s mind as his body slips into the shallow waters.

He dreams of a great coast, seagulls scream overhead and at his feet lies a strange Zora, half-dead. A haunting melody follows the dream, sweet and high notes from a flute or panpipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26/06/2020 chapter has been editted by [Milo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo/pseuds/Milo) & updated.


	2. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up in a strange body and is a general sloppy mess as he makes his way to Zora's domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22/07/2020 Chapter has been edited by [Milo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo/pseuds/Milo) & updated.
> 
> I swear this'll be the last time I make Link pass out... at least for awhile. Heheh. My Zora Link has similar colouring and markings to Wolf Link. Zoras in this story use their boopersnoots for echolocation. Did you know this organ in dolphins is called a melon? I didn't, but I do now.
> 
>  _Italics_ indicate internal voices, maybe they're Link's, maybe they're someone else's. But Link is so used to having strange voices guiding him he doesn't really question.
> 
> Chapter TWs:  
> Mention of vomit  
> Some blood

_Wake up Link._

Daylight casts rippling refractions all around the Hylian Champion, shifting bright red across the back of his eyelids. He feels… sore. And that he is floating, both in body and mind. Just above sleep, tickled awake by wisps of grass. 

Awareness comes slowly. First, in the gentle movement of something cool- water?- across his lips, then down his sides. His… sides… are moving. Gently, like they’re breathing. Like he’s breathing… water. 

Memories flit through him- the potion Purah had made. The shrine. He tries to groan, but the sound he makes is strange, and vibrates somewhere in his forehead. Instinctually he becomes aware of the soft earth just a few finger widths beneath him, and around him all the aquatic grasses. Not just the ones he can touch, but further out, beyond him. Behind him, the land pitches upwards and out of the water, where he loses track of it.

Link fights to make sense of this awareness. His forehead feels strange. His throat is… tight? His whole body feels not quite right. He blinks, trying to understand what he’s seeing, what he’s feeling. He is… Underwater?

A spark of curiosity jolts through him and, more slowly, understanding. He’s breathing water. A wry grin spreads across his face- Purah did it. Truthfully, he aches all over, puked out his guts, and that was altogether one of the worst nights of his remembered life. But he was breathing water, and the possibilities began to unfold in his mind. He could don his Zora’s armor and really, truly swim with the Zora Prince. He could explore Lake Hylia. He could unlock that shrine.

Slowly Link stretches and looks down at where he can feel water passing _through_ him. Shock pulls a sharp breath, the resulting plume of water pressed through his gills kicking up silt beneath him. Hands not his own press against his eyes. Pale stomach scales sparkle from the light filtering down through the shallows.

Link’s hand shakes and passes experimentally down his front. When had he removed his tunic? His shorts seem to be the only clothing left to him, holding on by meer threads, stretched to breaking by this new body. Careful fingers trace the edge of a gill working quickened breaths where his ribs are normally visible. They stutter slightly, and tickle at his touch, clearly quite sensitive. Where the pale of his stomach gives way the Zora body is a beryl green.

Well… it was not exactly what he had in mind when he and Purah dreamed up a water-breathing potion but it was certainly... a solution. Surely he would return to his Hylian form as the potion wore off, just as with any other potion.

In truth, waking up like this struck Link with a deep sense of deja-vu. It was far too similar to his awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection. His body had seemed just as foreign then as it did now. A rueful hand rises to pass through his hair, only to bonk himself in the newly-grown snout. A jolt of tingling pain rocks him from tip to head-tail causing Link snap his teeth together. His teeth, sharp little things, nip through his tongue.

_Ow._

The taste of copper fills his mouth, and he allows himself a moment to feel sorry for himself, curling into a ball, hands cradling his bruised forehead ridge.

_Zora weak spots: forehead, gills._ His brain helpfully supplies, as instinctual as breathing.

_Get up Link._

It was time to move. It's not until he tries to stand that he truly becomes aware of how very worn out his body is from the previous night’s travails. His elongated limbs feel leaden. And when he does stand, he chokes- body spasming as it tries to figure out how to go from using his gills to using his lungs. He falls to his knees, catching himself on his hands as he sputters. He tries to smooth his sides, willing the gills to shut, and he begins to feel his throat loosen even as the dryness caused by air chaps his delicate gills.

_Easy Link, you’re alright._

The same voice. He’s sure it’s his own. For a long moment Link stares at the ground, at the hand currently supporting his shaking body. The panic he feels is sluggish. He’s entirely too aware of the possibility of being ambushed by Lizalfos while his guard is down. Yet a fog of uncertainty hangs heavy on Link’s tired mind. What should he do? Return to Purah? 

He can feel his heart thudding away in his chest, even as he breathes so carefully, willing his gills to stay closed off. He needed- He wanted- He- He- What should he do? He has to do something- He- 

A gust of warm air draws Link from the spiral of his thoughts.

The warm smell of bruised grass and animal odor comes to him then, familiar and comforting. _Brin._ The mare had approached cautiously, ears pressed back, long neck extended to tentatively snuffle at the top of his head. Gratitude wells in Link’s chest, soothing the anxiety. He pushes back onto his haunches, offering both hands for the chestnut-and-cream horse to inspect. It was the same gesture he used to greet her every morning. Would she recognize him in this form?

Confusion is clear in the mare’s body language as she noses at his palms, snorting, pulling her head up to eye him, only to shake her head and dive her head forward again for another snuffle. Mirth rises and shakes the Champion’s shoulders, a breathy laugh barely audible bubbling up in him. Brin had been his companion since he leapt from The Great Plateau. She might not be the fastest horse in Hyrule, but she was steadfast, and brave- for a horse. His first friend in this life, really. Her lack of fear comforts Link, and he grounds himself in her presence.

_What do you think, Brin? Where will we go?_

When she seems settled enough to permit it, Link grips her bridle and uses her to lever himself upwards onto his still unsteady legs. They threaten to give out under him, just standing takes the greater part of his strength. Link realizes then that there would be no immediate return to Purah. His new body needs to be close to water, needs rest. But the Lanayru Wetlands are not safe by any means. Keen eyes rove the land before him, contemplating his next move as he leans heavily against Brin. The mare, to her credit, tolerates this even as she tenses in uncertainty.

A decision is made before he even really has time to mull it over, they must move, and Zora’s domain is the closest safe place. He had intended to head that way anyway, before the potion took hold. Link makes a clicking sound to Brin- a familiar noise in hopes of comforting her- before setting about gathering his things.

There is a trail of clothes from the water’s edge to his tent, though he has no recollection of removing them in his fevered state. These he gathers and shoves into his pack, doubting any would fit him as he is now. Then sorts his weapons, and picks a rather rusted spear to lash to his back. It takes him far longer than he’d like to pack up camp, needing to rest between every small task, but eventually he has everything together and secured to Brin’s saddle.

The saddle itself is loose, his arms too weak to properly tighten the girth, but it will have to do. Link rallies the last of his strength to pull himself up onto her back, his strange body feeling too big for the mare. But she takes his weight uncomplaining, seeming to have come to the conclusion that this strange Zora was indeed her strange Hylian, or at the very least, a friend.

His hip fins need adjusting to not pinch, but he hardly has the strength now, shifting uncomfortably in the Hylian saddle. His heels nudge the mare forward, and she picks her way through the shallow waters surrounding their camp, nose towards the Zora river. 

Vah Ruta’s red beam cuts through the clear sky. Link watches her grow ever larger as they approach the mountains surrounding Zora’s Domain, her presence a strange and sad comfort, a reminder of the Calamity waiting for him even as he slouches forward in the saddle.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~* 

The journey to the place where he first met Prince Sidon is a slow one. Were he not in such a weakened state, he would boldly cross the wetland, pushing Brin into a lope and mowing down any monster he might encounter on his path. But this day he takes a careful route, giving Lizalfos and Octorok both a wide berth. 

His mind turns lazily, largely focussed on staying in the saddle, but as he does he can’t help but contemplate how he’s going to explain this body to the Zora. Will they recognize him as he is? How could he convince them he’s not some stranger, but an old friend?

Link muses on how not a few moons past Zora’s domain would be the last place he’d want to seek shelter, with its constant rains from Vah Ruta, infestation of Lizalfos, and sniping bitter elders. But since the freeing of their Divine Beast Link had come to know the stronghold well, the long memories of the Zora people a comfort as they recognize his face, his name, and could tell him a bit more about who he was before the Calamity. Of course, all their tales seem just that to him, stories about a stranger, vaguely familiar but no more than that.

And then there was the Prince.

His mind hiccups over the intrusive thought, caught on the red Zora’s sharkish grin. The Prince seemed to be a boundless font of enthusiasm, happy to sit with Link for a time and ask him of his journeys. It was considerate- for the reluctance of Link’s voice- that the Prince leads these conversations. And never questions Link’s nomadic lifestyle, a grin on his face even as the Hylian departs time and time again. 

There’s a small, tender warmth in the center of Link’s chest, a precious thing. It is warm, and small, and fluttering- and his. In all this madness it feels like it is the only thing that is his.

_Wake up Link!_

A crack across his back snaps the Hylian from his thoughts- at some point while daydreaming he had slumped forward in the saddle and Brin had steered them too close to an Octorok’s nest. Pain burns from just below his shoulder blade, and he berates himself for not paying more attention. 

The Hylian digs his heels into Brin’s sides, attempting to make the usual encouraging sound but his new Zora lips just aren’t the right shape. Still, she slips easily into a faster pace, and Link’s body reluctantly shifts his seat to post with her. The Octorok fires a few more shots, only spurring Brin on, before giving up and returning to its territory.

Fatigue has Link’s legs feeling like jelly as he allows Brin to walk once more, and there’s a rushing in his head, dark speckles at the edges of his vision. He’s close to Inogo Bridge now, the rickety outpost is his last obstacle. There’s no true way to avoid it from here, it’d take the better part of the day to pass around it to the road.

With slow motions Link pulls the spear from his back, entirely unprepared for the rash of Bokoblins that regularly occupy the stilted settlement. A low groan rises from him as he feels a cool wetness on his back where the Octorok had struck him- a shallow wound, but a wound nonetheless. It stings as he adjusts his too-weak grip on the spear. His whole body feels so fragile. His vision swims, stomach clenching around nothing.

_You’re going to pass out._

Brin was slowing, head coming up, ears flicking back. He gives her a reassuring pat. 

_It’s fine, I’m fine._

He has to be fine. He has no choice but to be fine, he is the Hylian Champion. Hyrule’s last hope, Zelda… needs… 

Thoughts spin away from him, and the ground pulls him down, down, down. His strange body slumps, falling forward and then sideways. 

_I can’t go on._

Despair is the last thing to grace Link’s mind before he blacks out.


	3. Healing Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up in Zora's domain feeling much better, but that doesn't mean the healers are just going to let him run off just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing an OC this chapter, I hope you like him. Prince Sidon comes in next chapter! I hope I can do him justice. I don't have a beta so please forgive any weirdness with grammar/small inconsistencies. I'm trying to catch them as I go, but I am sort of impatient about posting haha.
> 
> No TWs this chapter I think?

Consciousness comes slowly, the sensation of slowly rising, up, up, up, as if from some cold, dark place. Like a dream, his body floats up out of the dark, warmth slowly permeates his body, and he pops up, breaking the surface. Brilliant blue eyes slide open, revealing the familiar glowstone ceilings of Zoran architecture, forever painted with the ripple reflections of the pools below. Fossils of long dead creatures are worked artfully into the arching ceiling lit from below by glowstones set in sconces. Link sighs, or tries to, but his throat is closed off. For a brief moment he tenses, then remembers the gills. He stays very still and notices the movement of his gill plates opening and closing, the gentle but involuntary movement of his jaw in tandem. Water flowing in through his mouth, out through his sides. He can’t remember ever being so acutely aware of his own breathing before. It’s initially soothing… but the more he focuses on it, the more the strangeness of it creeps in, and it becomes more like a process outside of himself. He hovers somewhere above this body, observing. He takes stock of the body’s aches, not nearly as deep as before. Mostly he feels heavy, restful. He’s certain he’s floating in one of the pools in Zora’s Domain.

The last thing he remembers is… riding towards Inogo Bridge. What had happened? Had he passed out? A movement to his right draws his eye, a flash of dusky blue in his periphery. He supposes he couldn’t have sat steeping in reverie much longer, no, someone was bound to come have words with him. A face moves into his field of view, somewhat familiar. One of the Zora healers? He had seen them a fair few times on his brief visits to the Domain. The figure gestures to him, waving a hand before his eyes. Link tips himself up slowly, the motion settling his body against a ledge just inside the lip of the pool, clearly designed to be sat upon.

As he gets a better look around he confirms his suspicions. He’s in Zora’s domain, in one of the healing pools kept warm and saline for the sick and injured. The Zora before him, indeed one of the healers- Rudan. His mind helpfully supplies a name and he tries to mouth it only to find himself spluttering again.  _ Right. Breathing. _

“Easy does it. You have been through a lot- go slowly.” The healer murmurs, voice low and soothing as he pats Link’s back just between the shoulder blades, careful to avoid the newly healed wound.

“A patrol found you near the Outpost and brought you here. You are safe now.” The voice continues as Link fights with his new biology, gills still submerged though his mouth agape mid-air.  _ Come on! This shouldn’t be so hard.  _ Eventually he manages to gulp down a lungful of air, wheezing as his body clamours for oxygen. He nudges at Rudan to give him some room, needing space to think- did the healer recognize him? It wouldn’t seem so.

“Your wound was not grave, it seems you lost consciousness from exhaustion. You were found hanging half out of the saddle- truthfully it was quite a strange sight. I have never known a Zora to ride a horse.” Rudan chuckles, standing slowly to meander over to a side table, sorting through various vials and bottles and things. The gentle chime of glass fills the chamber, which was quiet except for the sound of shifting water and Rudan’s movements. Link focuses on his breathing. He watches the healer out of the corner of his eye, and takes stock. He’s unarmed, and, now that he’s more lucid it occurs to him- completely naked.

Link glances down at the unfamiliar Zora body attached to his head, and feels a rush of embarrassment- not like he himself was naked no- more like as if he had walked in on someone else. It does occur to him that Zora don’t exactly wear clothes, and it hadn’t seemed like a big deal until he’s confronted with his own strange anatomy. A thrill of panic ratchets up his breathing, and his eyes dart away to look at anything else but the expanse of pale scaled flash and completely bare mound where his genitalia should be. Rudan comes back over. His panic doesn’t go unnoticed by the healer.

“Here calm down, take this. It is a stamella potion, it will make you feel better.” The blue Zora crouches next to the pool and places a steady hand on Link’s shoulder, which the Hylian has to force himself not to duck away from. He gazes at Rudan for a moment, uncomprehending, before slowly, numbly taking the potion from him and downing it. It takes hold almost immediately, flooding his limbs with heat and vitality. The deep fatigue and heaviness that had plagued him for the past day lifts and Link is able to find a few deep breaths. “My name is Rudan. I am a healer, I have been watching over you. What are you called? You-” Rudan pauses, giving Link a once-over. “You seem somewhat familiar but I do not think we have met before.” Link meets the healer’s eyes- they are pale yellow, kind- and nods firmly. His hands- strange, clawed things- come up, he taps his sternum and spells out letters in the air between them. ‘I’m Link’.

Rudan’s eyes narrow slightly. “Link? After the Hylian Champion?” Link shakes his head so vigorously his head fins slap his cheeks. Repeats himself slower ‘I am Link.’ He doesn’t have signs for ‘Hylian Champion’, the gestural language was rudimentary at best, underdeveloped and understood by few. Rudan stares him in the eyes now and Link leans forward, restless, wanting to move. Do something, pace, fight something. He meets the healer’s eyes beseechingly. And then Rudan’s pupils blow wide and his mouth falls open. He stumbles back a step, fins stiffening. “Master Link!?”

_ Now he understands. _

“But- you are a Zora? How can this be?” Rudan’s voice is thin and Link can only shake his head, burying his face in his hands, only to startle himself with the unfamiliar shape of his forehead ridge. Carefully now he follows the ridge up, over his crest, tracing the long shape of his head-tail, tugging at the fins that frame his face. Rudan is watching him, then stands. “That would explain the horse- and all your gear, I have never known anyone but Master Link to be so leaden down with strange things.” The healer is cupping his own chin thoughtfully, eyes roving over Link, the Hylian watching all the while from the corner of his eye.

“How did you come to be- ah- this way?” Rudan asks after a long silence in which Link contemplates getting up and trying to find something to cover himself with if only to escape Rudan’s scrutiny. The Hylian- former Hylian- levers up slowly, trying not to look at his own body, trying not to think too hard about his stark nudity. He wobbles over on stiff legs to Rudan’s workstation and points to the potions gathered there, then offers the healer a shrug. He clears his throat a little, glancing pointedly around the room. “Things?” He croaks, voice just above a whisper.

Rudan frowns at him. “A potion? Wait, are you thinking of leaving already? You need rest, Champion. The stamella potion will wear off eventually, your ah- body- needs to recover. Food, sleep.” Link can’t help the scowl that comes to his face, instinctually hating the idea of being stuck anywhere. Like an animal in a trap. And on top of that, the nagging of Destiny weighing heavy on his conscience. Rudan is right of course, knowing full well that he could have been an easy breakfast for Bokoblins if the Zora patrol hadn’t found him first. It didn’t mean he had to like it. It’s at this point that Link becomes aware of his head-tail, which is twitching back and forth involuntarily. “How long will ah- this-” The healer gestures to Link’s body. “last?” The Hylian can only deflate in face of the question because, truthfully, he doesn’t know.

He shrugs, biting the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he suffers for now as his new teeth catch flesh and draw blood. Rudan, much to Link’s annoyance, gives him a pitying look. “Well-” The sound of footfalls and creak of armor cuts off whatever the healer had been about to say. A well-appointed earth-coloured Zora enters, spear in hand, the vibrant Zoran steel catching the light of the glowstone. Link stiffens, recognizing Rivan of the Zora Royal Guard immediately. While the armed Zora wears a serious look just now, Link feels somewhat relieved at his presence. They had a bit of a rapport, and a history, though Link cannot remember much of it. Rivan narrows his gaze at Link, knuckles white from where he grips his spear. His free hand taps his opposite collarbone as he addresses the healer “Healer Rudan, report.” His tone broking no argument, and he hardly spares the blue Zora healer a glance as he keeps his eyes affixed on Link.  _ I’m an unknown.  _ Is his first thought.  _ Does the Prince know?  _ Is the second.

Rudan straightens immediately in the guard’s presence, returning the gesture- left hand tapping right collar bone- “Guardsman Rivan. The unknown Zora was suffering from exhaustion and has recovered. I believe he does not pose a threat.” Here Rudan pauses, shooting Link a glance. Link, at this point, stands tense. He wants to catch Rivan’s eye, but the Zora guard is all business and either doesn’t notice or chooses to ignore the former Hylian’s attempts. “He uh- he is-” Rudan stumbles over his words. “This Zora is actually-” Rivan cuts Rudan’s fumbled explanation off, impatient. “What? What is it Rudan?” Rudan’s teeth click audibly as he snaps his jaw shut, looks Link in the eye and throws a wild gesture his way. “He claims to be the Hylian Champion Link.”

Rivan’s reaction is much the same as Rudan’s had been, fins stiffening and eyes blowing wide. He does look at Link properly then, scrutinizing him with a wild gaze. The Hylian has to fight not to shrink away, or cover himself up.  _ Zora don’t wear clothes, it's fine, what is there to hide anyway?  _ His mouth twists, and he raises a hand in greeting, offering a weak wave. “Master Link?” Rudan only nods in sympathy as Rivan’s eyes dart between the two of them. “Master Link has informed me that his current form is due to a potion.” The healer offers, voice taking on a tone as if he hadn’t been just as shocked not a few moments ago. Rivan looks skeptical, and reigns in his expression. “If you really are Master Link, what did we do together when I was a child?” He snaps, and seems to vibrate. Link frowns, mimes ‘swimming’. Rivan slouchs, both hands gripping his spear and leaning most of his weight into it.

“This… this is incredible. You, a Zora. What a strange world we live in.” Rudan gives a nervous laugh, and comes to stand closer to Link. “You must rest. Now that the Royal Guard has been put at ease I can see that you won’t be distrubed.” Link knows better than to fight Rudan on this, in the past he had been able to slip out from under the healer’s watchful eye, but that had been before the healers had become aware of their patient’s elusive nature. The Champion shuffles back to the pool, his limbs still feeling stiff. He passes Rivan a pleading look, his fins drooping pathetically. The guardsman only shakes his head at him. “Ah, I know that look. You must be our Champion. Listen to Rudan- you were in quite a state when Dunma found you.” He turns back to the healer and offers a shallow bow. “Healer Rudan, I’ll leave it to you. I must make my report to the Prince.”

For some reason, the thought of the Prince seeing him like this makes Link’s stomach squirm. Rivan gives him a last nod before disappearing from the chamber. “Back into the pool, Master Link. I will have food sent for, you must be starving.” And with Rudan all but physically bullying him Link reluctantly sinks his strange body back into the healing pool, a soft groan rising from him at just how good the warm waters feel, soothing his still tired body.


	4. [Fic Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a day off writing to make some art for this fic. My version of Zora Link shares similar markings and colour to Wolf Link, and his fins are my little homage to the Champions' colours. Anyway, *actual* chapter coming soon.


	5. Seabed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudan finally lets his patient go. Link gets teased for his Hylian-ness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there'd be Prince Sidon this chapter but I _lied_. But next chapter for sure. In this chapter you get King Dorephan, Kodah, and Finley. TBH I struggled a bit writing this one because I want to write these characters convincingly but it has admittedly been a long time since I've played BOTW. I don't really remember the nuances of these characters but I hope you enjoy them anyways.

It’s raining. Not like the torrential rains Vah Ruta had plagued the land with, but a soft pattering rain. He stands before the great bowing fish, at the foot of the grand staircase, and can feel eyes watching him. It’s a familiar sensation, but he knows that they aren’t looking at him now because he is the Hylian Champion. No, right now, to these Zora, he’s a stranger. Rudan had released him from the healing pools at last and Rivan had met him at the threshold. The guardsman’s toasted acorn-coloured scales glistening from the rainfall, this time he greets Link with the Zora’s traditional handshake, left hand taps right collarbone. Though he stutters halfway through the movement as if unsure of himself.

“Your things have been sent ahead to the Seabed Inn- here- I thought you might want this.” He hands Link the Sheikah Slate. “The king is expecting you. The Royal Guard and the innkeepers have been informed of your identity... but to everyone else you’re a traveller. For the time being.” Link has to figuratively bite his tongue to stop from asking after the Prince. He tells himself he’s merely surprised that he hasn’t seen the red sharkish Zora yet, and definitely not  _ disappointed.  _ Surely the Prince of the Zora has more important things to do than check in on Link’s sorry self. Instead he gives Rivan a mute nod. The guardsman raises a hand, as if to signal his departure, and then hesitates. Gives Link a once-over that has the Champion’s skin feeling sort of hot, a slightly amused mue ticking at his features. “Good evening, Master Link.” He finally intones, snaps a light salute Link knows he picked up from Hylian soldiers, then departs. Link adjusts the make-shift skirt he had absolutely insisted upon, suddenly self-conscious of his fashion choices. He slips the familiar weight of the Sheikah Slate into the belt Rudan had given him, arranging the skirt fabric to hide its presence on his person. If it wasn’t for his unfamiliar face, surely his strange choice of clothing would set him apart from the Zora of the domain, but his Hylian-raised mind couldn’t quite shake the absolute mortification brought on by the thought of leaving the healing pools completely naked.

He’s not sure how long he stands there, feeling the patter of rain on his scales, trying to breath straight. The entrance to the doorway to the throne room is visible from where he’s standing, but from this angle he can’t see into it. Link takes a steadying breath and begins to climb the stairs, most of his focus on how his new body moves, balances. It feels clumsy on land, legs proportionally shorter and sort of top-heavy. He’s hyper aware of where his arm fins drape. Still, there’s something… Some sort of deep familiarity that settles into his body. Like he dreamed he was a Zora once, and his body is remembering. By the time he reaches the top of the steps he’s fairly confident that he won’t trip over himself on his way into the throne room. The climb burned away any sort of trepidation he had been feeling.

A scant few of the elders and the king are waiting for him. Link sketches a bow and stands silent before the king. The great Zora shifts in his throne, leaning forward to peer at Link, weighing him with a critical gaze. “Well, well. You are either the strangest Zora I have seen for many a year and have looted the Hylian Champion’s things, thus having committed an impermissible crime… Or you are, as my Guard have informed me, the Hylian Champion himself.” Dorephan’s voice is low and rumbling, a sort of threat lingering about his fangs as he weighs the man standing before him. Link stands fast, resting his hands on his hips and staring the giant Zora in the eye. “I had planned to question you thoroughly, stranger, for the validity of your claim. For you understand how strange it must seem… But.” Link gets the impression of a great threatening thundercloud as the king leans over him. And for a moment, though he has faced down Lynel and Blighted Beast without so much as batting an eye, Link feels his breath catch.

What if King Dorephan didn’t believe him? What if he truly thought Link a thief? What did he know of Zora law? Did they keep prisoners? His teeth clenched.

“But-” Just as sudden as sunlight breaking through clouds the King leans back, settling into his throne, grim expression lifting into a lighter thing. “-after that ridiculous bow, and by the startling colour of your eyes, I must admit that you must indeed be our Link.” Relief washes over the Hylian like cool summer rains and he breathes easier, even cracking a small rueful grin at the King’s antics.

“It is good to see you again. I understand that Healer Rudan has been tending to you and I hope that you are well-recovered.” Link grimaces a little, raising a hand as if to run it through his hair, this time remembering only just in time that he doesn’t actually have any before punching himself. Again. He aborts the gesture and offers the King a graceless shrug instead, nodding an affirmation.

“Guardsman Rivan has conveyed your current predicament. I am sure for you this must be quite strange, please know that you are welcome here in Zora’s Domain, and we’d be honoured to have you stay while you are recovering. I should think that your new body will be much more at ease here than roving the lands on horseback.” At the last comment the king cracks a sort of amused smile, flashing pointed fangs. He sobers up quickly however, giving Link an earnest look. “Of course let us know if there’s anything we can do to help you with your situation?”

Link balks a little at this, chest tight from the king’s offer. He can see a couple of the elders shaking their heads out of the corner of his eye, though for the most part they seem to agree with the king’s sentiments. So used to constantly being asked for help and favours, the suggestion catches Link off guard. His hands flutter, then weave an emphatic ‘That won’t be necessary’. He’s always looked after himself afterall. He got himself into this mess, he could very well get himself out. Even the healer’s ministrations had felt stifling to Link, anything more was untenable. Determination set his brow as he met King Dorephan’s steady gaze.

“You have done such a great service to our people, this is the least we can do. In anycase, I am sure you’re quite tired. You are of course welcome to stay at the inn, but as a Zora you might find it more restful to sleep in the pools. It’s up to you.” The king pauses for a moment, something like grief and humour twisting his face. “If my dear Mipha could see you now…” The thought has Link blushing, heat flooding his cheeks and the ends of his head fins. There’s another heavy pause, and Link rushes to fill it, hands forming a rough ‘Thank you’. He wishes the gestures existed for ‘your majesty’ or something more eloquent.

The great Zora king merely shakes his head, seemingly unconcerned. “Not at all, go on then, I am sure you’re eager to be set free.” And Link is ready to all but fly from the room, eagre for some time to himself to sort his thoughts. But he pauses. Mind hiccuping, his mouth opens, hands form a ‘Where?’ gesture while his illused voice offers “the Prince?”

Then comes a sort of knowing look to Dorephan’s gaze that Link isn’t sure he fully understands, but the sovereign answers nonetheless. “The outpost they found you by, normally overrun by monsters, has been reclaimed for the Zora. My son has been helping to secure the area, I expect he’ll be returning tomorrow. I’ll let him know you asked after him.” And with that the king makes a sort of ‘shooing’ gesture to Link, who drops another neat bow before leaving the throne room, insides squirming for a reason he steadfastly avoids thinking about.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~* 

It’s a relief that there aren’t many people around this time of day as he makes for the inn, and those that are around spare him only lingering glances. Link pretends he doesn’t see. Kodah comes into view first, of course, as she stands just outside the inn. As soon as the Zora notices him she freezes, eyes wide.  _ Like a deer caught in torchlight.  _ Link raises a hand slowly, then lets it drop. “Linny..?” Her voice carefully lifts between them, wavering and a little uncertain.

He gives a firm nod. “Oh.” The note falls from her lips, and she takes her left hand and taps her right collarbone with light fingertips. Zora’s handshake. “I had heard- but-” They’re standing a few feet apart now just outside of the Seabed Inn. In this new body Kodah doesn’t stand quite so tall over him, though it seems that while Link was doomed to be small by Hylian standards, so too was he to be small by Zora reckoning. The Hylian shuffles, his presence has been drawing a few curious gazes, but he feels trapped by Kodah’s stare. As if he’s waiting to be invited inside. Accepted as he is now. The silence hangs between them for a moment and Link does something with his face that would normally have raised his eyebrows. Apparently an expression that does not quite translate to Zora features, as Kodah suddenly flushes and grabs his hand to tug him inside. “Oh my gosh Linny! I’m so sorry. I was just shocked. Come in, we have a bed reserved for you. Guardsman Rivan came by earlier with your things- oh- are you hungry?” She still has his hand in hers and she’s leading him past the threshold, towards the cookfire.

Link can only shake his head a little, tugging a bit at their joined hands to get her to slow down. “Ah-” Kodah seems only then to realize that their hands are still joined and she lets him go. She blushes a little more, turning to call over her shoulder “Kayden, Linny’s here!”. The woman darts a look back to him. “Food..?” She offers again, after another awkward pause. The very thought of eating more after being essentially force-fed by the healer has Link nearly shuddering, and he gives his head a little shake. Mimes for his things. He just wants to check his gear to see if he lost anything, settle in, figure out his next move. Kodah is still staring at him and he tries not to take it personally, but it is starting to make him feel squirmy and sort of oily. The red Zora clears her throat and opens her mouth a little, snaps it shut, then at last speaks. “I- I’m sorry Linny it’s just that, well-” She gestures to all of him “Being a Zora rather suits you.” As these words tumble out of her mouth Kodah gasps a sort of light hysterical laugh. “Look at me, all tongue-tied just looking at you. Never mind me, go on through to the back, you’ll see your things. It’s sort of hard to miss. I’ve never seen such a bizarre collection...”

It takes Link a moment to catch on to her meaning, he’s passing Kayden at the desk by the time he does, and can’t help but feel a bit of colour rise to his cheeks. The Champion buries that particular feeling somewhere around his third left gill plate and slips into the backroom to find his collection of potions, weapons and armor stacked in a heap on a bed. A knot he hadn’t quite been aware of until now loosens in him, relieved at the sight. He didn’t have a place to call home, but he had his things, the things that kept him safe and alive. Made it feel like maybe he was maybe going to be okay.

Link spends the rest of the evening organizing and repairing his gear and avoiding curious eyes, though at some point Finley joins him, sitting herself at the head of his bed. Her mouth is full of questions, a sort of bubbling excitement at his predicament. “But how did you become like this? Do you think it could work the other way around? Is it a  _ you  _ thing or could anyone do it?” And a few other questions that have him wondering if she has a  _ certain someone _ in mind. Link can only roll his eyes and shrug at the young Zora, which apparently is a very un-Zora like gesture and sends her into a giggle fit. Finley, for all her bullheadedness, was fairly good at listening to and understanding Link, and while he would have preferred some solitude, he didn’t exactly mind her company either.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~* 

Despite having spent most of the day resting in the healing pools, fatigue sets in quickly. He keeps checking in with himself, trying to detect any sort of changes in his body that might indicate the potion could be wearing off. He refuses to contemplate that he might be permanently stuck like this, indeed, Link starts to formulate a plan for travelling back to Hateno and demanding Purah fix all this. The plan comforts him, promises forward movement, the thought of seeing the horizon line again, of working towards his predestined confrontation with Calamity Ganon.

A small voice in his mind points out that Purah hadn’t managed to fix her own body, would she even be able to fix his?

He ruthlessly silences it.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~* 

At some point he must have dozed off because next thing Link’s aware of is Finley’s wide eyes staring at him not a foot from his face. Her voice swims into focus, like bubbles rising up in a pond. “Hey- Hey Link. Wake up.” The Hylian Champion grunts, shoves his face further into the pillow. The movement pulls strangely across his skin. “Hey, look, I could let you stay here, but I think you’re gonna regret it in the morning.”

_ What?  _ What could he possibly regret about this super comfortable bed? His body feels too heavy to move, but Link manages to blink a single cerulean eye open at the girl. He makes a vague grunt that probably sounds like ‘?’ and she frowns at him disapprovingly.

“You’re gonna get all dried out sleeping in a regular bed, trust me. Every Zoraling finds that out the hard way. Don’t be a baby! Come on, I’ll show you where you can sleep.” She’s tugging at his arm fin now. Gentle insistent little tugs that he can feel all the way up into his shoulder. With great reluctance the Champion shifts upright and follows the small Zora, bleary with sleep.

He doesn’t question where she’s leading him until they’re standing at the edge of a pool at the heart of Zora’s Domain. Several other Zora float in the waters, some in clusters, others alone. Link blinks to clear the sleep from his eyes and shoots a look down at Finley, his hands hovering slightly as if to pose a question.

“Communal sleeping pools, silly. Go on, get in. You’ll like it I promise.” There’s a stubborn set to her mouth as she prods his side. “Maybe lose the tablecloth?” She just can’t help herself, Link muses, glancing down only a little embarrassed by his skirt. His gaze flicks up, stares into the waters, he toes the edge of the pool. It looks… nice… and his scales do feel sort of tight- dry- he realizes. But the idea of sleeping in water is disconcerting. What if his gills didn’t kick in right? What if he falls asleep and drowns by accident? Could he even sleep with so many strange bodies around? His thoughts circle slowly, anxious and thick. But Finley’s patience is not infinite and the stubborn girl makes a small impatient noise before digging an elbow into his side, well below his sensitive gill plates. “Go on! It’s like you’ve never seen water before. You’re clearly dead on your feet Link. And I can’t stand here coddling you all night, I’ve got to get back to the inn.” 

She’s scowling at him now, a little spitfire, and Link throws his hands up, palms out. ‘Ok, ok.’ They say, and he quickly unbelts his  _ tablecloth  _ and slips into the pool, the water immediately enveloping him and seeming to sap the tension from his body. A sigh floats out of him, and Finley smirks. “See, not so bad. Alright, I have to go. You’re an adult, I’m sure you can figure the rest out. Oh. Also. I’m taking this.” And she snatches up the tablecloth in one fluid movement and starts to scurry away even as Link is lunging for it, completely mortified. She pauses in her retreat just out of reach, giving the cloth a rough shake. “You looked ridiculous.” And on that note leaves the Hylian to his own devices.

Link slowly sinks down until only his eyes remain above water, watching Finley’s retreating form, blowing a few sad, frustrated bubbles.


	6. A Prince Resplendent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince returns to Zora's Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big thanks to everyone who replied to my last post, it really helped me make some decisions on where to take this fic. As promised, here's Sidon and our idiot Hylian. I hope I wrote the Prince okay!
> 
> Once again I have no beta reader so please be patient with any grammatical weirdness etc etc.
> 
> I've also started a tumblr to collect inspiration for this fic, and post my art.  
> https://aprinceresplendent.tumblr.com/

It was with the patience of Hylia herself that Rudan had explained to Link exactly how Zora went about relieving themselves, even as the Hylian staunchly refused to even so much as glance down at his new body. The whole experience was mortifying. When Link realized that, firstly he really had to go, secondly he had no idea how, and thirdly he’d have to ask the healer. He still managed to completely zone out for most of the explanation, taking the gist and running away with it.

The following morning when he leaves the sleeping pools to see to himself, Link is proud that he  _ doesn’t _ nearly hyperventilate, and carries on with his day without becoming any more self-aware than he absolutely has to. The day dawns crisp, the air cool and hinting at autumn. Link takes a moment to appreciate the majesty of Zora’s Domain soaking in sunlight, each artfully crafted column and balustrade licked golden by light. He feels better than he has in days, rested, Kodah’s breakfast of seared trout light in his belly. He takes a long moment to stretch, trying not to be startled by fins in strange places and the new ways in which muscles flex. His blue-sky eyes scan the cliffs surrounding the domain, finally coming to rest on a shimmering procession.

Far and across the Great Zora Bridge, climbing the path over Ruto Lake is a brigade of Zora, their armour gleaming. Link’s heart seems to leap into his throat at the sight, trying to see clearly the faces in the crowd. If they were coming from the Outpost, surely the Prince would be among them. The Hylian stands rooted and watching, dazzled by the display and throat tight with anticipation.

_ Why am I so nervous? _

His breath hitches as he finally spots Sidon, standing tall amongst his people. Resplendent in armor, a cunning trident strapped across his back. Link inhales sharply, kicks himself for gaping like a fool. His feet start forward on their own before he can really think. He jogs from out front of the Seabed to stand next to Guardsman Bazz as the brigade is received at the Domain’s entrance. Link isn’t the only one waiting, every member of Prince Sidon’s fan club is in attendance, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. A few other Zora are there too, though Link doesn’t recognize them. They chorus welcomes, some going forward to greet what Link assumes are loved ones or friends. The Hylian’s attention sifts through the crowd, his heart warmed by the scene. He too has someone to greet.

Sidon is… shorter than Link remembers. Or, what’s more realistic is that Link is taller. Where before he came up to just above the sharkish Zora’s hip, now Link stands about chest-height with the Prince, still having to crane his neck to look up at the taller Zora. When, at last, Prince Sidon’s eyes meet Link’s, there’s a familiar grin painted on his face. Not the one Link had seen on his more recent visits, but something like the one he had seen when he first met the Prince at Inogo Bridge months ago. The Hylian doesn’t quite know why it feels different, distant maybe? Something about his eyes. He steps towards the Prince nonetheless, an involuntary smile pulling at his features.

“Ah!” Understanding flashes in the Prince’s eyes. “You must be the traveller they rescued near the Lanayru Outpost. You’ll have to excuse for not recognizing you. We just missed each other. You were already being sent upriver by the time I arrived at the Outpost. But I am glad to see you are well!” Link doesn’t flinch away when the Prince fails to recognize him for who he is, but something in him feels heavy, and he checks himself. The Prince hadn’t been informed yet, then… The smile on his face slides away, uncertainty dancing in Link’s eyes. 

A voice cuts between him and Sidon then- one of the fan club members. “Don’t you know?  _ This _ is our Prince. You should show more respect.” A stage whisper really, and Link slides his attention to the red Zora.  _ What was her name again?  _ She meets his eye and gestures with her head towards the Prince. She then turns fully to Sidon, left fingertips tap right collarbone, and she folds into a deep bow at the waist. “Welcome back my Prince, I am-  _ we’re  _ all glad that you are home safe.” Her voice takes on a sort of lilting quality that grates at Link.

His teeth clench, and before he can get a hand-gesture in edgewise the Prince’s pleasant tenor speaks up. “Go easy on him Tula, he’s not from around here.” His admonishment is gentle. He gives Link a patient look. “Though it  _ is _ traditional, stranger.” The Prince taps his hand to opposite shoulder towards Link and the Hylian would stutter if he could because as the Prince does so he smiles and the sunlight catches on his brow. Link’s breath nearly stops. Then it starts again, and a bubble of frustration at his lack of voice pops in his chest.

He catches himself mimicking the Zora’s handshake, but stops himself halfway, aborts it in favour of giving his head an emphatic shake. His hands move fast then, in sharp gestures. ‘No no no, I’m Link.’ Palms out in front, waving, taps sternum, sharp flicks form ‘L’ ‘I’ ‘N’ and ‘K’. He punctuates with a pleading look, begging the Prince to recognize him, and they could go back to being friends again. Back to individuals that had mourned Mipha together. Spear-brothers, two warriors who had faced down a Divine Beast. Link never knew he’d miss that private smile quite so much until he was met as a stranger here, upon the bridge.

But recognition does not, in fact, bloom across Prince Sidon’s features as Link so desires, instead a furrowed brow. And then his eyes narrow, Link can see the Prince’s jaw clench and something sharp comes into his look. Something dangerous. “I’m sorry-” His voice rumbles a little. Link can feel his stomach dropping, and is suddenly painfully self-aware. Of his strange look, his fins, the dry discomfort around his gill plates, the heaviness of his head-tail. His complete nudity but for the bits of topaz jewelry Finley had insisted upon before he left the inn this morning. “Is this… perhaps a joke? You seem to imply that I should know you.” Link’s hands- clawed and webbed- hang in the air between them. “I don’t know any Zora with that name, only-” Link stiffens, nods, adamant. He gestures at himself, tapping his sternum with both hands now. 

_ Yes, I’m the Hylian Champion. I’m Link.  _ “The Champion.” His voice is whisper-soft, and hurts a little.

The anger in the Prince condenses as he looks Link over, confused maybe? Hurt? Distrustful definitely. Maybe he thought the Zora stranger was trying to tease him? Link kicks himself for not bringing the Slate as proof. Something, at last, breaks the tension, and the Prince shifts away, his expression goes neutral. Flat. His gaze flicks away. “I must attend to the King. I don’t know you, stranger. This is a strange prank to play.” He doesn’t give Link a second glance, and stiffly continues away, towards the throne room. The Hylian ignores the strange looks Tula is giving him, and instead quakes where he stands. It's a little hard to breathe, the interaction leaving Link feeling shaky. Had he ever seen that edge of the Prince before? The Hylian takes a few steadying breaths. Everything would be fine soon, if the King didn’t inform the Prince about his predicament, surely he could find Rivan to back him up… and Kodah... and well he could just wave the Sheikah Slate in front of his stupid shark-face, couldn’t he?

_ You’re being ridiculous, Link. _

  
  


*~~~* *~~~* *~~~* 

  
  


He stands on the precipice, taking slow deliberate breaths. Feeling the water slide past his ankles, rushing over an edge and plunging down, down into the reservoir below Zora’s Domain. Another time, in any other situation, his heart would be fearless. He would  _ trust  _ his body, would exalt in the rush of air before his body plunged into the cool waters. He feels that his gill plates are dry, and sort of uncomfortable where they’re tightly sealed along his ribs. Is that normal for Zora? When was the last time he had been in water? Hours?

Link flexes his toes in the clear water, marvelling at how the pads of his feet grip the slick stone. Admiring the freckling of his scales in a sort of detached way. Even the structure of his feet has changed- hardened nails, webbed toes. Better adapted for life in water than out. He’s been trying to muster up the courage to jump for the past who knows how long. Meanwhile, Prince Sidon had yet to emerge from the throne room. Restlessness ran like sparks under his skin, making him twitchy. He isn’t used to staying still for so long, or feeling so pinned down. He should really be thinking about contacting Purah- either mapping a route via waterways, or securing a messenger.

But if he intends to swim Hyrule’s waters all the way to Hateno… The thought is daunting. Can he ride some of the time? Would his body allow that? Of course he’d have to figure out how to… how to swim with fins and gills and all. Maybe instead of using his gills at all he could just… swim normally. Link clenches his eyes shut, bares his teeth, hands coming up to press against his forehead. He gives his head a small shake.  _ You’re being ridiculous.  _ His muscles coil, he breaths in slow, centres himself. The water is pulling him, he’s certain he can do this. 

_ Just dive. _

“Li-i-ink!” The sound of someone running towards him. That voice. Tension unknots itself suddenly, and Link lifts his head to peer over his shoulder as the prince of the Zora jogs towards him, hand waving. The breath he had been holding releases, his shoulders slacken. Link turns to face the Prince, glad for the excuse not to face his fears just yet, doubly glad that Sidon knew his true identity now. “Link!” The Zora Prince speaks his name like a sigh of relief. Link raises his hands to speak, only to have them swiftly captured by the Prince. “I owe you an apology, I think. Please, let me.” His words tumble out, and Link cannot keep fondness from warming his own gaze as Sidon tumbles into a verbose apology.

“I had thought that perhaps this strange Zora was mocking my friend, though I see now how irrational that is. How would a strange Zora know Hylian gestures? And now to look at you it seems ludicrous that I would not know you to be the Hylian Champion, even in the shape of a Zora you are -” Link cuts him off by giving the larger Zora’s palms a sharp squeeze, carefully extracting his hand from between Sidon’s claws. His face feels sort of hot, and he takes a small step back under the pretense of meeting Sidon’s eyes easier but the distance isn’t as needed as it once was. Sidon doesn’t need to kneel to make eye contact with Link anymore.

Link smiles, the one he gives Sidon to remind the prince that he’s getting carried away. And the Prince responds with his own rueful grin. “Walk with me?”

The words have a familiar weight to them, Sidon has said them before on Link’s visits to the Domain. Or he’s asked to sit with Link upon the cliffs where the Hylian has set up camp. Or he’s invited Link to join him at East Reservoir Lake. Always with the same tone.

They fall in to step together, and Link tries not to notice the curious glances Sidon keeps stealing. Tries not to feel intensely self-conscious, hyper aware of his body, his dress, even the way he walks. “I had been wondering when you’d visit again, it has been some time. It’s good to see you... I am immeasurably glad that Guardsman Dunman found you. The Wetlands are no place to be found ailing...” Worry creases the prince’s features, and he passes Link a furtive look. Link stiffens, a small flare of frustration. It was not by his choice that he found himself in the midst of a transformation-  _ except that it is. _ An intrusive little voice cuts in. Link grimaces.

“The King related to me a bit of how this came to pass… Do you think it is a… permanent situation?” There’s a sort of high and strained note to the prince’s usual timbre that Link can’t quite figure out. He shrugs, watching a couple of young Zora playing at sword-fighting at the foot of Mipha’s statue. “Ah. Is it strange?”

Link pauses, he doesn’t want to offend the Prince by saying just how very strange it is. And really, any sort of struggle he’s having is of his own doing. He rucks one shoulder up, lets it drop and passes Sidon a sort of helpless look. The Prince is truly looking at him now, brilliant eyes taking him in. Link fights the urge to fidget. Misses his tunic in a way he thought he never would. His jaw tightens. Watches Sidon, whose roving eyes finally catch on Link’s cerulean. He thinks Sidon almost startles, a blush high on his cheeks for being caught staring. Link, if he had eyebrows, would have raised one, but instead blinks slowly at Sidon.

The larger Zora clears his throat, casts his gaze away. “Will you be staying in Zora’s Domain long?” There’s something in his tone again that Link can’t quite read, but the question makes his chest feel a bit tight. The Prince has never asked that before, never assumed the Champion would be staying more than a night. King Dorephan too had all but implied that Link might be staying for a little while, and if he did he would be welcome. One corner of Link’s mouth pulls, pressing against his razor teeth. Some part of him wants to say yes, wants to rest. Something about the Prince’s company brings a sense of… safety perhaps..? that Link hardly realizes he is starved for. But a much larger part is screaming, urging him onwards. Zelda’s guiding voice, an echo in his memory that he must heed. There’s an urgency that has filled him since he awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection with not a memory to his name.

He looks away from the Prince now, unable to find the words.

Sidon carries on, hurrying to fill the silence. “If you decide to, if you need a place, a room can be found for you. You wouldn’t have to stay at the Seabed Inn.” There’s a hopeful note in his voice. But Link can’t respond to it, feels a sorrow in his chest at the offer. He supposes he will need to stay a couple more nights… to plot his course, to figure out this new body so he doesn’t wind up dead. And should the potion happen to wear off he doesn’t want to wind up so helpless again in the field. Link sighs, releasing a bit of the heaviness in his chest. He can give that at least. He meets Sidon’s hopeful gaze out of the corner of his eye and mimes ‘Three Days’. 

The Prince lights up, Link can’t help but return the smile.


	7. [Fic Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing the last chapter I took a small writing break to doodle more of my Zora Link. I'll have a new chapter up soon!


	8. Blood Moon Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link practices swimming with a little help from a past-life memory, and settles into his new rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly longer-than-normal wait between chapters. I've had a bit of a crunch with work in preparation for Pride month. On top of that, I've started a new part-time job, and the news of late has been really exhausting. ANYWAY, if you haven't gone back and read the REAL chapter 6: A Prince Resplendent, please do that before reading this chapter. Once again this fic has a tumblr full of Sidlink inspo: aprinceresplendent.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for all the support and kudos and comments <3 The writing tense changes in this chapter from present tense to past tense because... well because it comes more naturally to me, but I don't think it'll impact your reading enjoyment.
> 
> Once again: unbeta'd. Bon apetit.

The lake that sits below Zora’s Domain is quiet. Somewhere far off the sun is slipping past mountainous teeth, and a blood moon rising. The Hylian’s visit with the Prince had ended hours ago, for a young royal there was little time for idle visits. He had continued lessons with Muzu, hearings to attend, training with the Royal Guard. Link… Link had a body to figure out. He was ashamed to admit that he had given up attempting to brave the dive from the terrace. No, instead he had scrambled down a cliffy path to the waters below, resolutely ignoring the strange looks shot his way.

Now he stood on the shore, eyes unfocused as he tried to mentally pace out his strange body. What triggered the gills? How did Zora swim? Hadn’t he watched the Prince enough at the Eastern Reservoir? He was standing waist-deep in cool waters, entire body tight like a bowstring, festering with uncertainty and misgivings. As daylight fled the columns and arches of Zora’s Domain began to awaken, Glowstones glimmering blue-green in the twilight.

Link released a slow shuddering breath and waded further in, feeling the heavy drag of water on his fins, on the webbing between his fingers and toes. If his body was as it should be the water might be unpleasantly cool, but as a Zora it felt refreshing, bright against his scales. He could walk no further, the water just tickling his bottommost gill plate, and the rocky edge fell away into deeper waters. He could not make out the bottom for the Glowstone reflecting on the mirror-like surface of the lake.

_ You’ll know what to do. Don’t hesitate. _

He took one last great breath, and in a smooth motion his muscles coiled, snapping his hands together overhead. Link dove forward, exhilaration his only companion, into the dark as his tapered hands cut through the water, followed by his head. He dove deep, pushing all the air from his lungs in a burst, bubbles erupting from his lips.

Muscle-memory pulled Link into a familiar breast-stroke that was… not awful… but felt altogether too clunky in this form, the water dragging at him. He held his breath, forced his eyes open and his pupils blew wide to capture any possible light in the dark. A translucent eyelid slid close and he could see clearly the shapes of the pillars, flickering shadows of Hylian bass, the gentle churning of weeds in the current. Again he tried to remember how Zora swam, where they put their hands, how did they get their elbow fins out of the way? His gill plates remained stubbornly shut, and his body began to scream at him for breath. Stubbornness kept Link still, surrounded on all sides by water. Kept him from racing to the surface. He  _ had  _ to figure this out.

There, alone in the dark waters, quiet but for the soft gurgling of aquatic life, something settled into Link’s body like a memory. A guiding voice.

_ Breathe. _

It commanded. And Link’s jaw unclenched, drawing water  _ through  _ him, though his throat remained closed. Gill plates opened, water rushed out, and a deep relief unspooled in the Hylian. Was it that easy? Almost mechanically now his mouth moved, or rather, his jaw shifted, pulling water. His gill plates in tandem, pumping it through, providing desperately needed air. The memory-presence filled him, like a ghost settling around his bones and his body moved as if knowing exactly what to do now. His legs pressed together, hands over head, he undulated his body propelling him through the water. Everything started to make sense- if not in his mind, in his body- he had done this before, in some time or place. An impression of a green-blue Zora with razor-like fins flashed through his mind, there and gone before he could fully grasp it.

Link took a moment to exult in the feeling of his Zora-shaped body, for the first time something other than  _ strange  _ and  _ wrong  _ suffused him. The otherness retreating to a far corner of his mind, he cut a clean lap around the lake. Cool water slipped over him, through him. All day he had felt a shadow of himself, a husk, something caught in limbo. Now, if only for a moment, he was a whole being. Bass scattered as he dove deeper. Link shot for the bottom, curled himself to press the soles of his feet to the silt, and pushed off, rocketing towards the surface. Glowstone neon slicked light across his scales as he breached the water. For a moment he hung mid-air, his body arching gracefully, every limb awake. This felt like a memory too. It was a blink, less than a second, before gravity pulled him back towards the water. His limbs shot in all directions, flailing as he slapped back-first into the water, hardly graceful, water slamming him harshly across his shoulder blades. His gills ached, a burble of laughter shook Link’s shoulders. He’d have to work on that.

He wasn’t sure how long he spent down there, in that lake. Occasionally he’d see a Zora dive down, or swim back up the waterfalls. It wasn’t until the heavy body of the Blood Moon sat in full view that he withdrew. Reminded of the world which he belonged to, reminded of the burden upon his shoulders. The sight made his hand twitch, regretting not bringing anything more than a rusted spear with him. That cursed moon filled him with restlessness, dread heavy on his tongue. This time Link tried not to think too hard about breathing as he climbed out of the water. Still, he spent a few minutes battling suffocation and panic before he was able to get his gill plates shut up and lungs heaving. The Hylian trekked back up the way he had come to the Domain, wary of any Lizalfos that might spring upon him from the bushes. He doubted he’d fight well in this form just yet, his legs felt too short, his torso too long, head heavy. Ashes of Corruption rose around him and he was all the more glad to have found shelter in Zora’s Domain, with its guards and its well-defended bridges.

The streets were mostly empty, and the guards tense at their posts. Prince Sidon was waiting for him by the Seabed, and as Link approached the red Zora threw him a strained grin. Everyone seemed on edge beneath the moon’s crimson face. He taps his collar in greeting. This time, Link returns the gesture.

“Link, I’ve come to show you to your room. I thought I might find you here.” The Hylian’s attention was pulled to the doorway, where Kodah was stepping through. “Linny! There you are, the Prince has been waiting-” Sidon made an abortive gesture, shaking his head. “No no, it’s fine- I-” Kodah carried on over Sidon. “-quite awhile.” Something like mischief pulled at the corners of Kodah’s eyes, a sort of knowing look that Link can’t figure out.

Link’s blue gaze flicked between the two, unsure if he should feel amused by the exchange, or sorry to have kept Sidon waiting when the Prince likely had better things to do than play escort. His hands speak an apologetic gesture, mouth forming but not speaking a ‘sorry’ to the Prince.

But Sidon shook his head again. “No- you couldn’t have known I’d be coming to find you, it’s truly alright. Were you out hunting?” There was a sort of worried strain to Sidon’s voice. Hunting would normally be why Link was away from the Domain on his visits, but he gave a short shake of his head, pointed towards the lake below. “Oh! Yes I imagine swimming might be quite the experience in your current state. Though I -” He trailed off, colour rising to his cheeks. “I must confess I was a little worried for your being out during the Blood Moon.” He cleared his throat. “The lizalfos become particularly vicious.”

_ Oh.  _ The Prince had been worried about him. The thought fell like a pebble in a still pond, making Link feel sort of jittery and squirmy in a way he wasn’t used to. People usually didn’t worry about him. Trust him? Rely on him? Have confidence in his abilities? Yes. But worry? Not often. Link shrugs one shoulder. He turns to Kodah and gestures towards the inn.

“Kayden is bringing your things, we’ve kept them safe for you Linny.” She smiles “Promise me you won’t be a stranger. Even if you aren’t staying at the Seabed, you’re always welcome to come by for a meal.” The smaller red Zora gives Link a sort of doe-eyed look before bowing to Sidon and dipping back into the inn. There’s a beat of silence where Link peeks at the Prince out of the corner of his eye, a corner of his mouth pulling up as their gazes connect. Sidon’s pupils contract, mouth parting slightly on an exhale. Link can see his tongue shift from between pointed teeth, as if he’s about to say something.

Kayden’s arrival with Link’s gear shatters the moment, tension breaks and bleeds away, and Link jumps into motion in helping Kayden strap various weaponry to his back, gathering things in his arms. His fingers flick ‘thank yous’ at the innkeeper before he turns back to the Prince, a quick thumbs-up saying he’s ready to go. Kayden greets the Prince formally, finger tips to collar, bowing. “Please keep an eye on this one, my Prince. If something happens to him Kodah would be beside herself.” He shoots Link a sort of mild smirk, then returns to the inn. The Hylian splutters. “I’m sure he was only teasing you, my friend.” Sidon’s tenor breaks through Link’s indignance- “Everyone in Zora’s Domain has complete faith in your ability to look after yourself.” Despite his clear attempt to sooth, there’s amusement dancing in Sidon’s amber gaze as he begins to make his way towards the throne room, gesturing for Link to join him.

The levity of the moment doesn’t last long. The terraces and waterways of the Domain are quiet, somber and heavy is the air, tainted and tasting of Calamity beneath the moonlight. The guards they pass salute their Prince without comment, and Link stays close on his heels as they wind down beneath the great bowing fish, beneath the throne. The red light of the moon is replaced by the glow of sconces, refracting on the ornate stone walls. Along the spiralling stair pointed windows reveal glimpses of the red-cast night. The silence between the Prince and the Hylian Champion is uneasy. Link settles into it anyway, so familiar is he with strange silences where his voice should, but refuses, to be.

When Sidon stops and turns abruptly Link nearly runs into him, stumbling back a step. Standing this close he feels his fins stiffen, terribly aware of how much taller and broader Sidon still is despite his new body. His breath hitches and gills plates seem to clench, something low in his stomach tightens. He’s staring at Sidon’s cream-scaled sternum before the other Zora’s voice draws his attention upwards. Why is it so hard to breath? “This is your room, we’re just below water level now. You’ve never been here before, have you Link?” He asks, head tilting slightly as he looks down at the Champion. Link takes another step back to better meet Sidon’s eye, gives his head a small shake. “The Royal Guard live here, further down, the council and then the royal chambers.” He walks through an archway, perpendicular to the stair, and Link briefly ponders having never seen a proper door in the entire Domain. Privacy must be a Hylian thing. The chamber is as ornate as the rest of the Domain, circular with vaulting motifs running up the walls to the ceiling. The floor is smooth and shines dully in the blue-green light. There is a pale stone desk, a rudimentary chest, and shelves set into the circular walls. Windows- these one set with glass, unlike the ones further up- are footed with window benches, and look out into the dark lake.

Pillared arches create some privacy towards the back of the main chamber, where a sleeping pool is set into the floor. Link resigns himself to giving up the comforts of a straw mattress for his duration as a Zora. “The innkeeper’s wife - Kodah? - said you slept in the communal pools last night-” Sidon pipes up, stepping through an archway to the pool chamber. The waters paint light across his body in shifting patterns that draw Link’s eye. “But if you rather something more Hylian I’m sure we could have something brought for you.” Link gives a shake of his head. His hands tell Sidon ‘It’s fine’. In truth, he’s a bit overwhelmed by just how lovely the room is- how it will be  _ his _ for the time being. So used to grassy dells and damp tents, noisy stable inns and itchy blankets. It would be strange to not sleep in the company of others, or in the presence of insects’ calls.

“Link-” He hadn’t realized that he had frozen on the threshold, things still grasped in tightening fists. The Prince coaxes his attention. It looks as if Sidon is about to say something, but his mouth closes and he pulls a sort of uncertain look. It's not one he’s used to seeing on the Prince, always so boisterous and assured. How many people got to see the Zora Prince like this? Link savours the thought. Becomes intensely aware that it's just the two of them here, in the dark and quiet room. Link’s room.

They’ve been alone before, at the Eastern Reservoir. In battle. But for some reason it seems different now. Sidon holds still as Mipha’s statue for a moment, and then moves towards Link, resting a hand on his shoulder. The Prince’s body is lukewarm, but the weight is nice, the red-scaled hand is large enough to completely swallow Link’s shoulder, which seems to fit perfectly in Sidon’s palm.

_ What’s wrong with me? _

“I am glad you are staying. Perhaps tomorrow you can tell me more of your plans.” Sidon says, flashes a half-grin. “Rest well, friend.” Link nods and shuffles over to allow Sidon to slip out the doorway, heading down the spiral stair, deeper into the Domain.

The Champion releases a long breath, trying to shake the strange tension from his shoulders.

_ Must be the weight of the Moon. _


	9. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a sex dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but it's SPICY. I'll be writing the next one very soon, so you won't have to wait long.
> 
>  **04/06/2020:** I editted for some awkward paragraph structure and updated the chapter!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Sex, weird genitalia, body dysphoria (if I'm using the term inappropriately pls correct me friends)

He can’t remember the details of the dream, how he got into Prince Sidon’s arms. Or how the Zora prince’s mouth worked its way from his collarbone to his throat, to his jaw and up along his ear. In the dream he’s neither Hylian nor Zora. He’s a body. He’s hot and alive, and his mind crackling like a live wire. Sidon’s body envelops him entirely. There’s friction and fumbling between the two of them, hands and mouths and- they’re rutting against each other. At some point Sidon’s taloned hand has both their dicks pressed together, pumping unhurriedly, slowly pulling moans out of Link. And more than the physical, there’s some vague sense of thrill to the encounter. Like it shouldn’t be happening. Like even in this dream-reality it's a fantasy. The vague uneasiness catches in Link’s throat, thrills him. Eventually, after minutes? Hours? of groping and mouthing at each other the Prince gets up, called away by some duty and Link is left alone, tangled in sheets and damp with sweat. He’s rutting into the mattress, his body craves and his ass lifts, sheets shifting. He’s not desperate nor frantic, but languid, like honey, and so turned on.

Link wakes before he can find release. His gills push water in little panting breaths as his heart rate settles, stirring the water around him. This dream… it wasn’t his first sex dream since waking in the Chamber of Ressurection. Once, even, he’d had one about Paya. She in his lap, his arms wrapped around her. His face pressed into the soft swell of her breasts as he rutted against her. He didn’t visit Kakoriko for nearly a month after that. This was the Sidon-flavoured dream. The first had been triggered by a particularly soft moment overlooking the Laynayru Wetlands, from the watchtower where they had first met.

It had been a day of incredible violence. Lizalfos' blood remained stubbornly crusted under Link’s blunted fingernails. The Blood Moon had resurrected hoards, and so Link had spent the afternoon reaving a path to Zora’s Domain alongside the Zora Prince and a modest detail of royal guards. With Vah Ruta was free, the road has been worth keeping safe, the Domain benefiting from traders passing through and regular scouting parties coming and going through the Lanayru Wetlands.

As dusk settled the party had paused at Inogo Bridge to rest, wash blood from their weapons and bathe their wounds. Link, always ill at ease in a crowd, had taken shelter upon the watchtower. That’s where the Prince had found him.

“Let it not be said that Hylians are not capable warriors. Link, you were amazing today. I cannot thank you enough for your help.” Sidon’s hand came to rest upon Link’s shoulder, solid and heavy. He can’t remember the last time he’d been touched so intentionally, beyond the shaking of hands, the brush of fingers with traders or stable hands or - his thoughts stuttered. Sidon’s brilliant gaze hadn’t wavered, their eyes meeting in silence. The hand on his shoulder was an easy gesture, their spirits warmed by brotherhood in battle, but lingered long, a moment stretching between them where it seemed that Sidon was thinking on something and Link… Well Link was losing himself. The touch was overwhelming, Sidon’s attentions too much, and the eye contact making his throat stick. Just when he thought he might tear himself away, desperate for space, the moment broke. Bazz was calling up to them. The Prince’s hand fell away, leaving a ghost in its wake, their attention pulled to the river below.

Late that same night, alone in a forested camp, Link had woken up panting and hard in his smallclothes. That night with sure hands he had known exactly how to relieve the tension.

This morning, present day, he knows only theoretically the functions of his Zora body. But his arousal doesn’t care a whit for his aversion to even considering his hidden genitalia. Link surfaces from the sleeping pool, pushing himself up to sit on the edge of the stone basin, legs hooked over the edge. He’s mindful of his line of sight to the doorway, careful to sit out of sight. He takes a moment to regulate his breathing and stares dead ahead at the opposite wall, his body restless. Could it hurt to maybe do a little… adventuring? Figure out how Zora got off... Did they get off? They seem a rather chaste race from his Hylian perspective. He briefly glances down at himself and immediately regrets it. The sight of the foreign Zora body where his body should be makes him queasy.

_ Aren’t you supposed to be courageous Link? _

Perhaps he could… if he didn’t look at himself… Link rests a tentative hand against his ribs, scales smoothing over each other as he passes his palm across his stomach. He pauses, breath coming in little pants. He leans himself back, bracing on one arm behind him. Link keeps his gaze trained on the ceiling. The hand on his stomach passes further down, the muscles jumping beneath his touch. He knows there is a slit there- and as his fingers skim towards it he marvels at the sensitivity of it, the warmth radiating. He’s sure if he looked he’d be blushing down there. Perhaps… is that how Hylian women felt to a degree? The thought is absurd of course but he clenches his jaw and dips a single brave finger into himself. His whole body shudders at the intrusion, the pad of his finger finding itself incredibly warm… moistened… the firmness of what he supposes is the head of his Zora penis pressing up at even the slightest touch. The slit itself is eager to accept the intrusion, and even just one finger feels so good. Still, Link can’t quite quell the unease in his stomach, feeling slightly nauseous as he explores his new body.

He coaxes the appendage out, parting his slit, blood filling it out in his loosely fisted hand. It's a dark, ruddy red colour- much like the flesh at the juncture of his face and forehead crest- and deepens to deep green towards the base, like his scales. Link realizes too late that he is staring at himself with wide eyes, taking in the curve of the thing between his legs. Its shape is… different… it's quite tapered towards the tip, with no sort of head like a Hylian’s might have. It’s very thick towards the base and there’s slight ridging along the underside, and thick veins stand out especially towards his now gaping slit. He gives himself an experimental squeeze, easing his hand over the slicked flesh in a familiar motion. The sensation makes him tense, his breath stutters as his muscles tighten… its… its  _ nice _ . Something farther down-  _ between  _ his legs clenches. Link gasps a little, strokes himself a few more times, thinking of the graze of razor teeth across his collarbone. Maybe he could come like this but...

His body  _ wants.  _ But he’s not sure what it wants. It wants more than this, more than the friction that has his dick curving upward, almost as it’s leaning into his touch all on its own. It’s strange, but not  _ too _ strange. In the haze of his pleasure it makes sense. But what’s concerning him is the moisture between his legs, below his erection. He’s fairly certain Zora don’t sweat- was he leaking? Exploratory fingers, braver now, slip down past his penis, and find- there- another slit. Slick with arousal. His heart stutters. He’s fairly certain that it’s not his anus, in fact, he’s positive. No, he’s got something else and all his very, very inadequate knowledge of Zora anatomy had not prepared him for this strange and  _ wanting  _ entrance. Link huffs a breath, trying to remember to breathe as his heart patters and chest squeezes in anxiety. There’s an alarm in his head that’s loudly reminding him how  _ wrong  _ and  _ not his  _ this body is.

He tries to steady his resolve, after all, his prodding at the slit feels sort of nice- feels  _ almost _ good. Like it  _ could _ be good. He pushes at it. It’s tight, muscular even. He gasps a little at the sensation, he’s fleshy and warm on the inside. His hips shift as his body pleads for more. But his mind is spiralling, and his hand jumps away from himself as if burned. Link focuses on breathing through a wave of unease, and bile rises in his throat. He shuts his eyes and focuses on the feeling of the stone beneath him, of the humidity in the air and the sound of his blood loud in his ears. By the time he’s got ahold of himself the penis has wilted, slipping somewhat back into his body. Link helps it the last inch and slides back into the pool. He practices using his gills, using the focus needed and the sensations to ground himself. The dream of Sidon feels distant now, a lie.

He needs to refocus. He needs to figure out how to get to Purah. The rest of the morning the Hylian’s skin feels all wrong. He avoids the Prince as long as he can, feeling guilty for it all the while.


	10. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link listens to Seggin talk about the glory days and digests his growing feelings for the Zora Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really sweet and fluffy.
> 
> I also upped the rating to Explicit just in case I feel like writing really raunchy smut in future chapters.

Sidon finds the Hylian Champion well after the sun has passed its zenith. The green Zora is standing over the desk in his chambers. Pale scales at his throat catch the blue light coming off the Sheikah Slate where it holds down a curling edge of a map. Link glances up, spotting the tell-tale red flash of Prince Sidon’s approach out of the corner of his eye. He looks at the Prince only for a moment before he purposefully focuses on the map spread before him, heat colouring his cheeks.

“Link.” Sidon greets, tone light and curious. “Here you are. I had been looking for you.” Link resolutely refuses to think about the other zora’s broad hands, or how his voice sounded growling in Link’s ear during his entirely inappropriate dream last night. Instead he devotes himself to studying East Necluda. But the lines refuse to come into focus, every point in his body hyper aware of Sidon. The Prince takes Link’s silence in stride, coming to stand on the opposite side of the desk, peering over the map with curiosity. “Where are you headed, friend?” He inquires before stepping around to get a better look at the Sheikah Slate, and inadvertently closer to Link.

The Hylian stiffens, breath catching a little. He peers up at Sidon from under his forehead ridge, grateful that the Prince’s attention is focused on the Slate and not him. He clears his throat twice before finding his voice. “Hateno Tech Lab.” He taps a careful claw on the map. Sidon looks up, a small smile blooming on his features, forever surprised and warmed when his mostly mute friend chooses to use his voice around him. He nods. “Of course.” He raises a fist, bringing it down into his opposite palm. “If I remember correctly, that lab was built by the Hylians before the Calamity, to study ancient Sheikah technology.” Link nods encouragingly, gestures to himself, waving his hand to indicate his current form. “Is there someone there who can help you, Link?” Sidon asks, long fingers coming up to cup his chin. Link nods emphatically. He signs the letters ‘P’ ‘U’ ‘R’ ‘A’ ‘H’. He’s careful with them, waiting for Sidon to mouth each one back to him. “Pure-ha?” Link shakes his head a little, signs again, slower. “Purah?” Link nods, corner of his mouth quirking tensely.

Sidon’s attention shifts from the Champion’s hands to his face. And Link, a coward, glues his attention to the map once more. He doesn’t blush, he refuses. He taps the map, tracing a line from Zora’s Domain to the Wetlands. He doesn’t see Sidon frown at his reaction, but the Prince’s expression clears quickly as what Link is trying to do becomes clear. “Oh.” He hums and leans over the map to take a closer look. This map was very obviously borrowed from Zora’s own archives, as the farther reaches of Hyrule were barely sketched, while regions closer to Lanayru were exquisitely detailed. The Prince himself had studied it in his youth, and the cartographer’s signature markings were as familiar as a bedtime story.

“I suppose you’re trying to find the best route to travel by, given your current form…” His voice takes on an almost apologetic tone. “It has been many years since the Zora have scouted as far as East Necluda. Indeed we’ve not strayed farther than the Wetlands since the Calamity.” He pauses to poke at the Sheikah Slate, startling back as it blips at him and the screen changes. He clears his throat, displacing embarrassment with a chuckle. “Elder Seggin might know. He may yet remember the days when the Zora knights travelled to the far waters of Hyrule.” He straightens up, hands clasped loosely at the small of his back.

At the very mention of speaking to an Elder Link’s face twists comically, as if biting into something sour and startles a laugh from Sidon. “Don’t look so put out my friend, the Elders don’t think you quite so untrustworthy since you quelled Vah Ruta’s rage.” Link gives Sidon a look that speaks clearly of his skepticism and sparks mirth in the sharkish Zora’s fond gaze. For a moment Link forgets the embarrassment of his dreams. “Come, let’s go find Elder Seggin. I will protect you from his ire.” Sidon is grinning, clearly teasing the Champion, whose fins pin back sourly. But Link does consent with an extremely put-upon sigh and an eye roll, following the Prince out of his chambers to the city above. The maps were of little help anyway, for the clearest path was long and dangerous. If there was an easier route, it was worth even asking an Elder for.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~* 

The late afternoon is warm, though Autumn flavours the wind coming down from Upland Zorana. Sidon and Link find Seggin and the Elder seems glad to speak of his glory days, of a shining time before the Calamity, when the Royal Knights scouted and mapped Hyrule, freely interacting with the other races. He agrees to come by Link’s chambers and help him map his route to Hateno Village. Sidon cautions that some of the old ways may be blocked or changed with hundreds of years gone and something of that brings a sadness to Seggin’s withered features. Link feels a part of him relate, time is cruel, and freely changes the world with little care for those it might affect along the way.

Before Link and Seggin head for his rooms and his maps Sidon extracts a promise from Link to meet him at the Eastern Reservoir later. “For all that you are here, in the body of a Zora, it would be a shame not to go for a swim together.” Link understands that for the Zora, an aquatic race, the phrase would be innocuous, but it sends a thrill through him. Flustered, he sketches a strange stuttering bow to Sidon in answer-  _ since when did he bow to Sidon ever? _ \- and scurries away feeling entirely foolish.

_ Do I… fancy him? _

  
  


*~~~* *~~~* *~~~* 

A clear sky hints at stars just beginning to emerge. The lake is calm, the thunder of Shatterback Point’s waterfall and the keening of a falcon offer familiar comforts to Link. The Eastern Reservoir Lake, for all the sadness and loss it holds at the hands of Calamity, has become a quiet retreat for both he and the Zora Prince these past couple months. The stark cut of cliffs and mountainous precipices lend Sidon’s silhouette an affecting backdrop as Link makes his way towards the dock. The Prince seems lost in thought, peering at Vah Ruta’s form. From where Link was he could just make out Sidon’s lips moving, talking to himself or… perhaps… to Vah Ruta. His head fins hide his expression from Link, and the Hylian gets the impression that he’s perhaps intruding on something as he pauses just within Sidon’s peripheral vision. Dewy grass tickles his ankles. He’s so used to wearing boots he can’t help but marvel how solid the earth feels beneath his bare feet, he digs his toes into the soil as he waits for Sidon to turn to him. For the first time today he feels grounded, calm even.

After Elder Seggin had left him in his rooms he had taken some time to digest the stirring in his breast that even now- especially now- he feels for the Prince of the Zora. He was resolved to face it, even if Sidon couldn’t reciprocate, Link would bask in this rare friendship. For who else in this Hyrule knew who he was, before, and now. Who else freely offered their company and care?

Sidon takes a slow breath before turning to his friend, a soft sort of expression on his face. “I was just… speaking with Mipha…” He trails off, staring out over the lake. There’s a longing in his voice that twists in Link’s chest. “Somehow she feels closer here than anywhere else... It must seem foolish, me speaking with ghosts.” He sighs, perfect posture wilting. Link shakes his head a little, knowing very well that it was within Vah Ruta that Mipha’s spirit had trapped. And now… now he carries her close, her healing waters bolstering him in his toughest fights.

Link approaches slowly, stopping just before Sidon, close enough to see the rise and fall of his chest. The Prince’s head is bowed so that the Hylian cannot quite see his face. How could he possibly comfort his friend, whose grief must be so real? Link couldn’t relate. His memories are so distant, as if belonging to someone else. When he had found out that Mipha had loved him he had felt only guilt at barely remembering her. Had he loved her too? He doesn’t know, can’t fathom. There’s only ghosts in his heart from the time before the Calamity. How could speaking to them be foolish? He knew better than most how companionable ghosts could be.

It’s been a sparse few times now that Link has been gifted the sight of Sidon vulnerable and uncertain, guard lowered. That shark’s grin faltering. He hums gently, following an instinct. His hand comes up to touch Sidon’s brow, gently following the contour of it’s hammer-head shape. A part of him sparks nervously at the contact, marvelling at the roughness of Sidon’s scales. He’s delighted at his own bravery, enamoured and curious. This is the first time he’s initiated touch between the two of them. At the contact Sidon inhales, wide eyes flashing up to Link questioningly. He stiffens, and Link wonders if he’ll pull away. The Hylian is unaware of the small, cautious smile that’s coloured his face. But Sidon sees, and relents, eyes slipping half-shut and allows Link’s curious touch.

As Link’s hand reaches the end of the fin, his palm stills. Sidon pulls away a little and tension bleeds into him. He doesn’t quite fully straighten, but remains partially bowed and within range of Link’s hand, lifting his chin just enough to look at the Champion properly. “Link.” The name falls softly, almost a whine. Link cocks his head a little, blue-blue eyes curious. Despite his nerves he resolutely maintains the small reassuring smile on his face. “It’s- it’s quite sensitive.” The Prince hedges, “I- I suppose you wouldn’t know, the intimacy of such a gesture.” His voice is roughened, a sort of pained expression on his face.

The implication makes Link blush, and just earlier today he might have all but thrown himself in the lake. But he tries his very best to be curious instead, because he really doesn’t know how Zora share affection, or… intimacy. And hadn’t he just resolved to face his budding feelings for the Prince? He’s blushing clear to his ear-fins now, a pleasing purplish hue. Link stands his ground and gestures something that approximates ‘Explain’. His heart thuds loudly in his chest, preparing for a rebuff.

The Prince is braver and bolder than Link, meeting his eyes unabashedly, only the barest hint of colour on his cheeks. “Touching foreheads together… I suppose the closest thing in Hylian culture would be how you might press your mouths together. There’s a word for that, isn’t there…?” Link can’t breath, but he manages to point at himself, to Sidon, then make the sort of gesture that might indicate a question mark. A rough translation might be ‘Did I kiss you?’ Sidon gives his head a little shake. “Not quite.” Link’s mouth firms, lips pressed together and steel comes into his eyes. ‘Show me.’ The demand hangs between them, and while outwardly Link has all the steely resolve he might mount facing down a Lynel, on the inside he’s quaking. Sidon could say no. Could reel away, disgusted. Could list all the ways that it was entirely inappropriate. Worse still, he could actually show him.

Sidon’s breathing is so loud, and there’s a look of wonder on his face as he takes in this brave little Hylian-become-Zora. The Champion, demanding such things of him. The smaller Zora radiates heat, his eyes shining like brilliant glacial pools. “Are you- are you certain?” Was he dreaming? Link grimaces impatiently. “Okay.”

Link holds very, very still as Sidon’s hands come up to cup his jaw, sliding beneath his the fins framing his face. They feel massive, reaching from his chin to the back of his head, fingertips pressing to the juncture of his head-tail and his neck. Light pressure against the back of his head coaxes his chin up. There’s a moment where Link’s eyes have glued themselves shut and all he can feel is the warmth of Sidon’s palms, the curl of his breath against Link’s face, before there’s a gentle and sweet pressing against his forehead ridge.

The Prince was right, and thinking back on the times he accidentally punched himself there, it checks out that it would be so sensitive. But Sidon is gentle, and deliberate. At first it's just a gentle pressure, pleasant and comforting. Link’s hands come up to rest lightly on Sidon’s wrists. Something in him unfurls, like a tiny bloom uncurling under the warmth of the sun. His whole body is humming. Without really registering he’s doing it he begins nuzzling against Sidon, gently sweeping against the other’s princely brow. The motion seems to pull a pleased hum from Sidon, who returns the gesture ever so gently. The moment is sweet, and brilliant, and strange. But it doesn’t feel wrong. It wakes up Link to his body, to the little sensations running through it. From the gentle nuzzling of their foreheads to the press of hands against his cheeks. A small babbling exuberant joy is given life in his chest. It’s like he’s purring like a cat, and Sidon is purring right back. He feels  _ good.  _

After a short time they part slowly, and Sidon continues to hold his face and stare down at him, speechless. His eyes, brilliant in the lowlight, seem to spark at Link. And Link stares back, blushing so hard, but also smiling. Smiling so much his cheeks hurt. He feels like he might giggle like a child. He gives Sidon’s wrists an affectionate squeeze. “Oh.” The Prince manages, a single vowel like an epiphany given to the night air. And Link does chuckle then, and brings his hands in front of him to ask ‘OK?’

“Yes. Yesyes, very. Very okay.” The tension unspools and Sidon’s grinning back. It’s that secret grin. Not the one he flashes for strangers but the one that’s just for Link. And Link is so thankful for it. Did he and Sidon just kiss? A Zora’s Kiss?

Link’s hands shake as they ask ‘Swim?’ and he tilts his head towards the Lake. Because he can’t sit still now, his whole being vibrating. He’s fairly certain that if he keeps staring at Sidon like this, with Sidon staring at him, he feels like he might just turn into a great jittery puddle.

Sidon’s answer is uncharacteristically monosyllabic, still dumb struck by this astounding, wonderful, marvelous, incredible, and forever surprising, Hylian.

“Yes.”


	11. [Fic Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew the Zora's Kiss from Chapter 10: Ghosts and slapped some quick colour on it, but I plan to watercolour the original drawing in time.


	12. Guppy's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Link go for a swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little hard to start in wake of the last one... how does one even follow that up? D; The first kiss is always the tastiest.
> 
> Lil more of Link freaking out about his Zora body in this chapter, but he's slowly getting over it!

The smaller green Zora slips away from the Prince, a wobbly and altogether goofy smile on his face, sharp teeth flashing. Sidon’s hands remain raised, poised mid-air for a moment where they had cradled the smaller Zora’s head just seconds before. Awe plays across his face, his body held by the moment. Link is halfway down the stone pier before Sidon manages to shake himself out of his stupor, following at a jog, heart pounding, mind racing. What was that? What did it mean?

Link’s body is all lithe muscles and awkward loping. His insides seem hot and jittery and sparking. He’d kissed the Prince- sort of- at last by Zora reckoning. He hadn’t dared to imagine… hadn’t hoped beyond his dreams… Breathless, he makes for the reservoir, eager to put a little space between himself and Sidon to, at the very least, get a handle on all that he was feeling. Elation, for sure. Hope? Maybe a little bit scared still. It’s always been easier for him to run. The sound of Sidon following him makes his breath hitch. The dark water looms and Link prays his practice pays off as he hop-skips into a crouch and dives off the end.

His hydro-dynamic body cuts deep into the lake, deeper than he’s ever been before. The water’s icy towards the bottom, and even with his more sensitive eyes it's hard to see anything beyond his hand. A blunt percussive sound heralds Sidon joining him in the water, Link reminds himself to breath. His gills obey, his body cools rapidly. Something… a strange sensation bumps against him… somewhere around his forehead and through his body. Like a ripple.

Too quickly Sidon’s great red form is jetting towards him. Link holds his ground, letting himself float in the depths. The sort of ticklish rippling sensation bumps against him again, almost like a short hum. His fingers come up to rub gently at his forehead crest- where the sensation seems to be strongest. It's not until Sidon is directly in front of him that he figures out that the strange sort of rippling-clicking sensation is coming from him. Link cocks his head a little- but the Prince doesn’t notice immediately- his eyes are shining in the dark. Swimming with- if Link had to pinpoint it- appreciation? Wonder?

_ Probably not… Probably disgruntled by your strange body. _

It’s a little invasive thought, but it has Link prickling under the other’s scrutiny. Has his skin feeling all sorts of strange and uncomfortable. He becomes slowly and painfully aware of his body again. How useless and clumsy he feels. Hyper aware of the rush of water through his gills, the way his head-tail floats. His complete nudity and all the little strange things he’s discovering about this body. Where his fins attach, where his head-fins float in his peripheral vision, the strangeness between his legs.

_ Does Sidon have… is it normal to have…? _

He’s thinking of this morning, of the sick panic at his unfamiliar sex. His thoughts are twisting in on themselves, but before he crumples under their weight that gentle hum returns, not quite sound, not quite sensation. Link’s gaze refocuses, and this time he’s sure he can read the Prince’s features, the expression is familiar… concern darkens the other’s eyes. Sidon points towards the surface and Link gives a tight little nod. He doesn’t feel like himself, he hasn’t since that night on the Lanayru Wetlands. Except for… except for the Zora’s kiss. When they break the surface of the lake Link realizes they have drifted to very nearly the middle of the reservoir. Above them the sky is alive with a million stars.

Sidon looks at him patiently but when Link opens his mouth to speak only water spills out, his throat still closed off entirely. Embarrassment rushes up his body, hot on his cheeks, and he ducks back into the water until just his eyes are visible, refusing to look the Prince in the eye. Sidon gasps softly at him. “Oh Link-” There’s sympathy in the Prince’s voice and he swims a little closer, hands reaching out to Link who shrinks away suspiciously. “I hadn’t even thought- I had imagined perhaps teaching you things like how Zora swim, and how to waterfall climb, but I hadn’t even considered…” Link can see the larger Zora frowning out of the corner of his eye, and flicks a shy glance at Sidon. “You have to switch to your lungs to speak.” Sidon explains calmly, moving forward, insisting on being in Link’s space. He reaches out and with one hand taps Link’s chin to bring his face out of the water, with the other he smooths down Link’s sides- skimming across his gill plates. The sensation is ticklish- too ticklish and startles a gasping laugh from Link even as he kicks out of Sidon’s reach.

“There. Try again.” The Prince prompts, amusement warming his gaze. But Link can’t remember what he was going to say, too busy catching his breath and trying to process what had just happened. Indeed, his throat had opened up, letting his lungs take over. He throws a betrayed look at Sidon for manhandling him, but that little bloom in his heart, warmed from their kiss earlier, softens the edges. Mischief narrows his eyes and Link swipes at the water, splashing the Prince thoroughly.

Sidon splutters, eyes blowing wide. Clearly he hadn’t expected Link to retaliate. His pupils contract. “I see… If you’re going to act like a guppy...” His voice rumbles, feigning serious, but then returns fire without warning. Link is slapped with an expertly thrown wave of water, obscuring his vision and making him spit. When his vision clears enough to respond the Prince is… gone. Excitement and the sensation of being hunted quickens his heartbeat. He spins around, eyes scanning frantically for any flash of red. He’d splashed Sidon once before, while he sat on the bank of a river, and had been rewarded by being tugged into the shallow waters. So he has some inkling of what the Prince is up to, but is entirely helpless when a large hand suddenly grips his ankle and drags him under.

Sidon is… strong. Impossibly strong. And in his element. Link is reminded of the time he had rode upon his back firing arrow after desperate arrow at an enraged Vah Ruta. Link’s gills kick in almost automatically after the last of his air is gasped out in a plume of fat bubbles. He is dragged halfway to the bottom of the lake before Sidon releases him and slips away into the dark. Link’s eyes narrow at the depths and dips deeper, flexing his swimming muscles. Every so often that soft hum sensation bumps against him and makes his pulse quicken. His instincts tell him he’s being watched, but this deep he can only see pale shafts of moonlight when he looks straight up. He tries not to feel claustrophobic. In his Hylian body he was not a great swimmer, even in Mipha’s Zora armor. He tries to remember that he can breath.

Before too long a flash of Sidon grabs his attention, the sharkish Zora is shooting towards him from the dark. But Link came to the bottom of the lake for a reason, his feet planted in the muddy lakebed. He treats Sidon to a toothy grin before pushing off, hard. His hands come up over his head, he tries to remember not to kick his feet but use his whole body to shoot upwards. He can feel Sidon pass beneath him, a hairs’ breadth away. A thrill of triumph flashes in his chest, a part of him taking their little game very seriously. A part of him with hunter-prey instincts filling him with adrenaline.

He breaches the surface of the water in an arch only slightly more graceful than his first attempt at leaping. Momentum shoots him out of the water before crashing back down moments later- this time headfirst at the very least. But Sidon is waiting for him, and they scuffle like children, each trying to gain the upperhand. They mostly stay at arm’s length, twisting around each other in the water, tugging at each other’s fins and tails. At one point Link attempts to twist Sidon’s arm behind his back. But the other Zora is larger, stronger, better at this swimming thing. Link’s body is hit with the rippling hums Sidon emits in effervescent intervals. It’s as Sidon is- more successfully than Link- pressing his wrist to the small of his back that Link groans. Except instead he feels it in his forehead. And as the sensation returns to him, for he has no way else to describe it, he becomes aware of his surroundings. Far below the uneven slope of the lake bed, the hard pier to their left, the current coming from the waterfall, and all of Sidon. The shape of Sidon’s body in space, in relation to Link, in relation to the pier, to the lakebed, to the waterfall. The fish, and aquatic plants, and… the entire picture jars Link, and Sidon takes advantage.

By the time they are still Link is pinned against Sidon, back pressing against the other’s chest, head cradled against the other’s shoulder. His hands are trapped behind him and between them. The water around them stirs with panted breaths, Link can feel his own gusts of water mingling with Sidon’s. His awareness has returned to its normal state. Sight, touch, smell, hearing. He’s frozen, captured by the hunter, and practically vibrating. Aching muscles flex against Sidon’s grip- a gentle test- but the Prince’s hold is unrelenting. Sidon seems to be purring, or pressing those soft click-humm ripples against him. It must be something Zora do, but Link hasn’t quite figured out what for. Link can feel Sidon slowly lower his mouth to his shoulder, pressing what a Hylian might call a kiss to his scales, but that quickly changes as Link can feel Sidon’s teeth skim his flesh. His heart rate, only just starting to calm, picks up against. The moment draws out, and the sensation of the other’s teeth so close to his throat thrills Link more than he thinks it should. He’s lit up, breathless, scared even. But the anticipated bite never comes, and just as quickly as the sensation was there it’s gone again. Sidon gives his wrists a gentle squeeze before releasing him and the Prince kicks for the surface- heading towards the shore.

_ Wh-what was that? _

Link shakes himself, gives himself a little space before following the Zora Prince. He’s waiting for him, standing at the edge of the lake. Golden eyes stare out towards the thundering waterfall, just over Link’s shoulder. The Hylian manages to bring his lungs back into play with little effort this time- maybe he’s learning. A troubled look mars his friend’s face and Link pauses, huffing a sort of sigh to get Sidon’s attention. Careful hands ask ‘OK?’ The Prince swallows, offers Link a small smile. “I… Yes fine, I didn’t scare you did I? I… got a little caught up.” It occurs to Link that the Prince is embarrassed, and wonders if he should be too for engaging in such silly play. But he can’t quite find it in his heart to. He gives his head a shake, fins nearly flicking him in the face for the force of it. Then he hesitates, because he does have a question.

“What-?” His voice is rough and low with disuse, raw from working the switch between his lungs and gills. He points to his forehead, to Sidon’s, wiggles his fingers to try and get across that strange ripple thing Sidon was doing. “Before we swam -?” Sidon looks a little worried, but Link shakes his head a little, wiggles his fingers some more. “In the water.” He near-whispers. Then waits to see if Sidon will understand what he’s asking. “Hmmm.” Sidon’s fingers come up to cup his chin thoughtfully, elbow resting in the opposite hand. “It was- humming?” Link tries again, clearing his throat a little. “Ah! Yes, I think I understand what you’re asking. Another thing I overlooked. I apologize, Link, I haven’t been the most attentive friend. There’s just too much I take for granted, as a Zora.” He gives Link an apologetic look before continuing. “We use our crests to communicate and better orient ourselves in the water. As you found out- it's quite impossible to speak while using our gills.” Mirth suddenly crickles the corners of Sidon’s eyes, and his lips twitch. “I- I have to admit, it was a bit funny. You’re quite the fish out of water, so to speak- or should I say- Hylian in water?”

Link frowns and rolls his eyes at Sidon, who is not even a little wrong. Despite Link’s embarrassment, seeing Sidon’s amusement is contagious. He can imagine how silly he must’ve looked, gaping and water pouring from his mouth, as unpleasant as the experience was. Sidon sobers quickly. “Please forgive me, I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” He sketches a little bow, resting his fingers against his collarbone, dropping his gaze. “I should be a better friend, and try not to overlook even the most obvious things about my people. Please let me know if you have any more questions.”

Link smiles, honestly warmed. He can feel himself settling a little, less unnerved about his predicament. Their swim made it seem like perhaps his journey to Hateno was not impossible. Maybe with the help of the Zora he could get back to his usual self. And return to his quest. The thought turns his gut, the Princess’ plea an echo in his mind. He’s not aware of the darkness that has crossed his face, but Sidon sees and takes a step closer. His hand comes up as if to touch Link, then freezes midway, uncertainty painted across his features. Tension snaps between them, memory of their kiss fresh in both their minds. In the quiet neither are quite sure where they stand. Link least of all, understanding almost nothing of Zora convention. Had the kiss meant anything? Was he allowed to do it again? Or was it merely scientific for Sidon? He swallows a loud breath- makes up his mind.

_ Hadn’t Sidon enjoyed it too? _

Meeting the other’s honied gaze Link purposefully presses his cheek against Sidon’s hand, peering up at the larger Zora. Tension he hadn’t noticed before leaves the Prince’s body on an exhale. “It’s.. late.” Sidon’s voice seems strained to Link, but he allows Sidon to move away, indicating for Link to follow. “Let’s head back.” He hadn’t truly realized how tired he was until now, until he sees how high in the sky the waning gibbous moon has come to sit. He hums affirmative and allows Sidon to lead them back to the Domain.


	13. Finley's Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finley explains Zora courting to Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finley's like: Listen Hylians, ya'll are gross.
> 
> This fic... is way longer than I ever anticipated, because apparently my smut has to make sense and have plot? Who knew. I think we're 20k words now? Whew.

When they part ways at Link’s door the smaller Zora has been softly stoking that little ember in his heart the whole walk. If there was conversation between them on the way from the Eastern Reservoir it had been stilted. Instead, they had both allowed the night’s gentle serenade of peepers and crickets to follow their thoughts. In the cool quiet of the archway to his chambers Link prevents Sidon from sketching a bow and bidding him goodnight with a soft and fluttering hand gesture. He meets the other’s gaze, a sort of wobbly smile on his mouth. Link’s expression pulls at his uncertainty. His hand comes up and points to himself, to Sidon, to himself, to Sidon, gently touches his own forehead crest. The Prince’s face morphs from questioning to understanding, softening into uncertainty hedged with… something like bashfulness. Link is unsure, caught as he is in his own skipping heartbeat.

“Oh.” Falls from Sidon’s mouth, his gaze flicks up and down the hall. “I don’t know-” Link realizes he’s stammering. “I-If it would be completely-” His verbose Prince- stammering. Link’s not sure if he’s flustered Sidon in the right ways, or if he’s made some sort of misstep. If he was his usual self would he feel more confident?

The conflict on Sidon’s face wavers as their eyes hold. A sharp exhale through dagger-like teeth. He steps towards Link, and out of the spiral staired hall. Into the relative shelter of the archway.

_ That’s a yes. _

Link hopes it is. He takes the cue, braces a hand on Sidon’s shoulder and presses up onto his toes to bump not entirely smoothly against Sidon’s forehead. A soft laugh startles from the Prince, Link can feel it curl against his cheeks and shake beneath his fingertips. “Easy.” Sidon’s voice rumbles through him, through his over-sensitive forehead. A large hand holds him steady, bracing his arm. Link nuzzles lightly, eyes he had not realized he had closed flicking open to catch Sidon’s warm, hooded stare. The ‘kiss’ is not the slow sweet thing from earlier, but a small and affectionate token. Link doesn’t want to push it, and the Prince seems tense- he supposes it would be all too easy for someone to walk by. He doesn’t mind though, the soft, brief press of their foreheads fills Link with a curling warmth. A reassurance that he tells himself he doesn’t  _ need _ .  _ But oh he wants. _

He takes a small step back to better look into Sidon’s face, those brilliant eyes seem warm to Link, and he likes to think he put that look there. It’s just a little sweeter than usual, just a little more affectionate. “Have I told you how incredible you are?” Sidon murmurs, almost as if to himself. It jolts through Link. As it always does- Sidon’s easy praise- usually shouted. Usually accompanied by boisterous gesticulating. Now offered as quiet as a Silent Princess.

_ Too much. _

A bubble of panic bursts in Link’s chest because- what- what even was this? This thing happening? Between them? Was it… real? Did Sidon also  _ like  _ Link. Like that? And again the uncertainties- what did Zora  _ liking  _ even look like?

His hands do the talking for him. ‘Sleep?’ If the often clunky sign language had the words for it, Link might babble about being tired, and well better get some good rest, and oh goodnight, and thank you for the swim. Not for the first time the Champion was almost thankful that the gestural language was so limited.

Sidon’s cheeks colour a little and he clears his throat, steps back into the hall. “Yes of course, you must be tired.” Link doesn’t need to babble those things, Sidon, of course, knows. “Thank you for joining me tonight. Have a restful sleep, my friend.” He does give Link a small bow then, fingertips tapping collarbone. Link doesn’t bow, but he does bring his hand up to tap his opposite collar. The gesture, not his before as a Hylian, has begun to feel right.

Sidon turns and descends the stairs. Link takes only a few minutes to putter around the room, rearranging his few belongings, before slipping into the sleeping pool. His breathing adjusts, his eyes slip shut, body wrapped in warm waters.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~*

Soft silvery eyes greet Link as he wakes, red scales cast purplish by the glowstone.  _ Silver eyes? Red scales? Where-  _ Link jolts back, sending a wave over the edge of the sleeping pool. His gills push a gasp of water through him. Someone was in his pool- 

A small face lifts, revealing an impish smile.  _ Finley.  _ “Are you finally awake?”  _ She was… watching me sleep? _

Link backs away, until his back hits the edge of the pool and he drags his body up to sit on the edge. He takes a few measured lung-breaths before attempting to speak. His hands form a question. The young Zora- who seems to be more and more grownup everytime he sees her- grins. “I haven’t been here long- though I must admit I almost drifted off for a minute there. Your room is so nice~” She swims towards him a little, peering up at him from the pool. “You look upset.” The smaller Zora sinks down to blow a few bubbles. Link huffs, sweeps a hand to indicate the room, then taps his sternum.  _ Why are you in my- my- pool?  _ Finley’s face scrunches up at him. “Hmm- oh.” She tilts her head a little. “I didn’t come to steal anything if that’s what you’re worried about.” She narrows her eyes, daring him to further accuse her.

Link shakes his head. Clears his throat. “Not used to- it’s-” How does he explain? “Waking up next to-” Finley cuts him off. “OH! Right, Sasan was trying to explain that. Hylians are so weird about sleeping.” She gives a great put-upon sigh. “You should have seen his face when I first asked him to share a bed with me.” She gives a sort of girlish giggle. “It was like he forgot how to speak and his face got all red. He thought I meant- well...” Finley’s laugh is light and tumbling in the sleeping chamber, and Link flushes a little and rolls his eyes. It’s not  _ really  _ what he was thinking when he woke up with Finley a few handspans from his face. “For Zora it’s not strange at all, you know, to share a sleeping pool? It doesn’t really mean anything  _ most  _ of the time. But I guess Hylians only share their beds with their mates, is that right?” Her eyes are dancing now, bright with curiosity. Link shrugs one shoulder, his understanding of social norms isn’t exactly the most up-to-date. But he feels obligated to help out Finley’s understanding. “Sometimes children?” His voice near-whispers. Finley tilts her head a little more. “Just the- the offspring?” He elaborates.  _ Like families. _

He has a whisper of a memory. A stormy night, climbing into his parent’s bed. But it's so jumbled. He can’t even remember his mother’s face if he tries. It would be more sad if he weren’t so used to it.

Link waits for some sort of comprehension to dawn on the small Zora’s face but she continues to stare at him with large unblinking eyes. “Uh?” He punctuates the question with his hands. “Hey Link, you have a nice voice you know- I can see why Prince Sidon gets all super-focussed when you talk.” Finley comments, seemingly out of nowhere. She comes around to sit next to him on the ledge, kicking her legs idly.  _ Sidon- he?  _ Link feels his cheeks heat at Finley’s comment, feeling something in his chest flip over at the thought. But the idea of his voice being… nice? It only makes his throat close up, and he swallows a few times as light fingers of panic run over his chest.

“You… _ like  _ the Prince, don’t you Link?” Finley’s voice takes on a sort of wondering tone, and Link can see her staring thoughtfully at the pool. And Link… he can’t deny it. Of course he does. Was it so obvious? He only had really figured that out for himself a few days ago. His silence speaks for him, and for a long while it seems like Finley is thinking really hard about something. “Maybe he’s your soul mate?” She chirps quite suddenly, startling a breath out of Link. He feels winded by the idea, and bites his tongue, drawing blood. Wide blue eyes cut to Finley, who’s now looking at him with the biggest most hopeful look on her face. Link gives his head a slow shake, more incredulous than denying. “Like Sasan and I.” She affirms, leaning towards him a little. “Does he know you love him Link?” Finley’s voice drops to conspiratorial whisper, excitement clear in every line of her little body.

Link swallows hard, shakes his head.  _ Love? Love is a strong word.  _ Finley brightens. “It’s okay. Hylian or Zora, it’s clear he thinks you’re special. And you are! You calmed Vah Ruta,  _ and _ brought Sasan to me. You’re the Hylian Champion.” Finley clasps her hands in her lap and kicks at the water, splashing a little. She looks so delighted, and Link feels left in the dust, gasping. “Maybe I can help you, like you helped us?” She’s looking up at him from under her forehead and Link doesn’t have the heart to say no. In fact, he’s not quite sure he wants to. He really should. What does she have in mind?  _ Does he love Sidon?  _ He doesn’t know that… but he… he- He takes a slow breath, tries to calm down.

“Please. Don’t- I don’t know yet- so don’t-” His voice wobbles, he wishes he had hand signs for this conversation, the words are hard to find. Finley nods at him. “Right. But you’re blushing so-” And she gives him the most sharkish grin he’s ever seen on her. “It must be true.” Link is shaking his head but Finley will have none of it, swept up by the idea of love, and soul mates, and helping Link as he helped her. She frowns thoughtfully at Link, little fists squeezing together. “I’m becoming a bit of an expert in Zora-Hylian relationships you know…” She pauses to take a steadying breath, suddenly quite serious. “I love Sasan, but sometimes it's hard. Because Hylians and Zora are different in a lot of ways. Like the sleeping thing.”

Finley settles back, and Link can hardly keep up with the little Zora’s moods. “Sometimes Sasan wants to do strange things like put his mouth on my face- he calls it a kiss?-, or hold hands. I think Hylians are… quite demonstrative? Sometimes I get mad at him.” She rubs her hands over her face and blows out a breath. “My people are… Well I think courting is different. Writing letters, using our words and actions, gifting things. When we are affectionate it is very private and-” She pauses, blushing a little now and drawing her knees up to hide her face in them. “Well, if Prince Sidon ever gives you affection, Link, you should take it very seriously.”

She peers up at him, tilting her head to rest it on her knees. Link is pale and thoughtful, staring into the sleeping pool and feeling the weight of Sidon’s actions. “What- what about?” He places a hand on his own shoulder- miming the familiar gesture that Sidon seemed inclined to. “That sort of thing it’s like… between good friends, and brothers-in-arms.” The young Zora’s face scrunches up at him. “We’re not afraid to touch our friends Link, don’t be obtuse.” She pauses then adds “But it does… it definitely means something important. That you really admire or trust that person.” She thinks for a moment. “And there’s healers. For a healer touch is an important tool.” Finley shoots Link a questioning look. “Does that make sense?”

Link swallows around the lump in his throat and is present enough to nod. It does, but that must mean… Well yesterday wasn’t meaningless. Sidon wouldn’t have nuzzled him if he didn’t mean it. Which meant… which meant that the Prince might have feelings for him as well.

“I have to go-” Finley’s voice cuts through the churning of his thoughts. “But listen, I’ll answer all of your questions okay? I’m going to help you, and you can’t do anything about it!” The little Zora stands up, planting her hands on her hips.  _ She really is getting taller.  _ “If you want the Prince to know how you feel you should make him something- a gift. That’s how a Zora would do it, anyway.” She grins at him. “And then he’ll have something when you go travelling. Won’t that be nice?” Her voice is bright and excited. “Oh wait-!”

Link really can’t keep up with her, and he gives her a bemused look as her eyes widen comically. “I was supposed to invite you to dinner tonight. You’re leaving tomorrow right?” Finley’s face morphs into something like disgust. “Mother wants to see you before you leave. You’ll come right?” A sigh. “To be honest I think she can’t get enough of you looking like a Zora.”

Link coughs, Kodah’s admitting to having a crush on him brought back to him by Finley’s observation. She gives her head a disapproving shake. “She’s impossible… I really do have to go, though. I’ll see you later Link!” The green Zora can only nod after her as she turns and leaves, lithe red form disappearing up the spiralling staircase. That little Zora… left him a lot to think about.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~*

Set to stew on Finley’s visit, Link goes to peer at his maps. Elder Seggin had been a great help in helping him find a viable route from Zora’s Domain to Hateno Village. He had placed markers in the Sheikah Slate to remind himself. Eager for a distraction, he sits himself on a window bench, Slate in hand. But the conversation with the young Zora has Link feeling all kinds of restless. Thoughts of the Prince swirl in his head.

The press of their foreheads at the Reservoir Lake bubbles to the surface and sets butterflies in Link’s stomach. The details of their play-fight in the Lake dart like coloured fish through his mind, the tug of a large hand on his ankle, the roughness of Sidon’s scales. Teeth- _ oh those teeth _ . Idle fingers flick through the Sheikah’s Slate picture album, trying to distract himself from thoughts of the red Zora. But his dream from two nights ago comes to mind. Would it be anything like that?  _ Sharing a bed  _ with Sidon? On the Slate, a picture of sunset-licked Vah Ruta. A Korok with a pin-wheel. That dog at Riverside Stable- The album flicks by. What should he gift Sidon? The idea nestles into Link’s mind, and he turns it over. Did he have something he could give Sidon from his travels? Sometimes he’d bring the Prince fruit from the Gerudo Desert, Lurelin Village, Faron Woods… Maybe he should  _ make  _ something? He wants to find out how Sidon would react if he were to bite him. He wants to Hylian-kiss that shark mouth. The thought makes Link squirm, and he sits up a little to try to get his meandering thoughts back on track.

When he glances back down at the Sheikah Slate he’s staring back at himself… Well, his usual Hylian self. He had taken this picture with Kheel, the little Rito girl is captured grinning over his shoulder. On the Slate’s screen Link’s blond locks are wrapped in ribbon and decorated with Snowquill feathers. The girl had insisted on helping him with the style, ‘to match your new tunic’. Fond warmth, and curiosity settles over Link. What does he look like now? He had avoided any kind of mirror, but as he sits with the Slate in his lap he finds himself not quite so unsettled by his Zora body. Curiosity emboldens him as he swipes to the Sheikah Slate’s camera. He hefts the thing up, holding it arm's length before him, hesitant. He takes a sharp breath and taps the button to turn on the front-facing camera.

The Zora that stares back at him is a stranger- though… the eyes… those could almost be his if the pupils weren’t so strange. Link turns his head this way and that, trying to orient himself, who he is, with the image on the screen. With careful curiosity he opens his mouth, peeling back his lips to display pointed teeth. He sticks his tongue out. Even that is different. It tapers to twin points and tints green towards the back. Carefully he runs the tongue- more dexterous than his Hylian tongue- across daggered teeth before carefully slipping it back into his mouth. He balances part of the heavy Slate against a drawn-up knee and with his free hand prods gently at his face, tracing the contours of it. Lifts and tugs his peripheral fins, lets them drop.

_ This is me. Should I take a picture? _

Link scrunches his face at the screen, and the resulting look pulls a chuckle from him. Zora really do have  _ strange  _ faces. He pulls his teeth back into a snarl, turning his head to flash a threatening look at himself.

“Uhm.” The sound of a throat clearing snaps his attention to the doorway, where none other but the Prince stands staring. Link flushes, schooling his features back to neutral. “Link- my friend- is there… something wrong with your face?” To no avail as the image of walking in on himself making childish faces at the Slate flashes in his mind’s eye. The corners of his mouth jump, and he gives Sidon an apologetic shrug before bursting into embarrassed laughter.

“What-!” He cuts Sidon’s inquiry off by pushing up off the bench and walking over to his friend, gesturing at Sidon to step closer. Link points to the screen and grins up at the Prince as his image appears on the Sheikah Slate next to Link. Sidon’s eyes blow wide. “Sheikah technology is truly- I had seen the images captured on this device- but-” Link lifts the Slate up to eye-level and lines both of them up on the screen, flashing the camera a toothy grin before snapping a picture. Deft fingers swipe through to the album to show his baffled companion the image of them now secured in the Slate’s memory. Sidon’s expression is bright with wonder, a sort of dazzled look on his face as he stares into the camera. Link thinks… that he looks happy. A memory… The Slate begins to feel heavy in his hands, thinking of all the memories captured on the Sheikah Slate that he simply can’t remember.

Taking pictures… he didn’t really get it until now. Not really anyway. It was a memory. What if he lost his memories again? An irrational thought. But it makes it seem all the more important to use the Slate’s camera. He’d cherish this picture.

“I am forever amazed by the Ancient Sheikah people. The Slate captured our image, yes? And it’ll remain there along with all the other wondrous images.” Sidon gives an appreciative hum, and Link passes him a curious glance. He wanders over to the chest and tucks the Slate away. He can contemplate his journey later, for now… there’s rather more appealing company at hand. He turns to fully face the Prince, gestures a question. Sidon nods a little, taps his collar. “Yes, I apologize for getting sidetracked. I wanted to invite you to the Knight’s morning training. It would be prudent to learn to fight in your current form, and Guardsman Bazz offered to teach you the art of the spear.” He pauses, cups his chin. “I will also be training today. If Bazz thinks you’re up for it, perhaps we might spar?” Link notes Sidon’s headtail begin swishing back and forth, eyes sparking in excitement.

  
It had been awhile since he and the Prince had the opportunity to spar. The idea spirits a wicked grin onto his face, and he nods eagerly. He’s been sitting on his ass for too long, some fighting would be  _ good _ . Feelings could wait.


	14. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tries to learn the Zora art of the spear, and gets walloped by the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, when I got to this chapter I thought I was gonna get to the smut for sure... Well it didn't happen... BUT NEXT CHAPTER DEFINITELY! Probably... I hope. Do people want me to mark where the sex scene stop & end for skipability? Seems like a pain but I'll do it if you rather avoid it/are reading in public places (but like why are you even in public places, its a pandemic out there?!?). Leave a comment if you have a preference.
> 
> PS: At one point I switched Bazz & Rivan around so if like... at some point I missed a name swap and things are confusing I apologize, I'm unbeta'd!

The training grounds, are it turned out, was a favourite of Prince Sidon’s Fan Club’s. Tula holds court at their centre where they sit perched on circular stone benches. The grounds themselves are situated in the cliffs northwest of the Domain proper, across the bridge. A flat, circular area, one end hedged in by cliff, the other, a sheer drop-off and the open sky. The dirt is flat and hard worn by generations of guardsmen and knights. Besides the cluster of Zora women sitting on the benches, a few familiar faces spar in the natural arena. Gone is their usual gleaming armour, and in its place practical leathers. Wrist and ankle guards, cotton cloth carefully wrap over knuckles. The smell of dust and the sound of practice weapons striking fills Link with anticipation. His own spear, wooden with a blunted tip, sits heavy and eager in his palm.

Guardsman Rivan wants to see what he has to work with, and Link’s determined to give him, and that Fan Club, a good show. He readies himself, taking a steadying lung-breath. Rivan holds his hand out, palm skyward, and beckons.  _ Bring it on. _

Where battle should feel as fluid as a dance, as familiar as breathing, Link feels all wrong. Top heavy, his headtail slapping him, periphery compromised by fins. Rivan lands the first blow easily, and Link is sent nearly sprawling into the dirt. Frustration blooms in his chest, the snap of torch flame. Link whirls, resets his stance, then advances on the Zora again. He’s too slow, too heavy. His arm fins slow him. Everything in his movement feels lumbering.

Rivan’s second true strike sets a wildfire, and something feral comes into Link’s eyes. He’s internally screaming at his body to behave, to do what he asks of it, to get out of the way faster. The match recommences. Block, block, sidestep. The snap of their spears striking fills Link’s mind, and he’s watching Rivan for patterns. For weaknesses. For bad habits.  _ There.  _ A wilder whisper, an instinctual thrust. The more experienced Zora slides out of the way, though his spear manages to just clip Rivan’s upper arm. Link feels a small flare of disappointment. But a hit is a hit. Rivan calls for a halt, raising one hand and coming over to Link once the Hylian puts up his spear.

“Well done Master Link. Raw, and clumsy, but your instincts are good. I can work with that.” Rivan says, and Link tries to school his features. Feels hot frustration in his gut still, not at Rivan, no. At himself. He tries to cool his expression, tries to nod gratefully. Doesn’t notice the Prince watching from the sidelines.

If he had been in his proper body, it would have been a good match.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~*

Rivan takes Link back to basics. Things that he doesn’t remember learning as a Hylian, but must have, as Zelda’s knight. They flow through forms, and slowly some things click for Link. The Zora’s spear technique plays to their strengths, keeps their fins out of the way, and pushes the advantage. He drills, Rivan instructs. Occasionally they spar, wooden practice spears cracking.

Eventually, as the sun has nearly reached its height, Sidon steps into the ring. He greets Rivan with the usual salute. “Thank you Guardsman. Allow me?” The umber-hued Zora bows and tosses a “Good Luck” over his shoulder to Link. The training grounds grow quiet. The Fan Club’s eyes are keen on the match. Link pants lightly in the pre-noon heat. “Are you ready?” Sidon asks. The smaller Zora nods stiffly, shifting into a ready stance. In truth, he’s not sure if he’s ready. The forms made sense in his body, but he knows his mind is set in its way. To bring it together? That would take time. Still… a thrill of excitement sweeps through him, making his body feel sharp, and alive. He’s excited.

Sidon advances.

_ He’s big. _

Link slips away, sidestepping. He keeps his balance and manages to shift his weight. He flips the spear over his shoulder, blocking a sweeping blow Sidon had aimed at his back. Turning sharply, he goes on the offensive.  _ First form.  _ A simple thrust, but _ \- place your feet just so _ \- Sidon parries. The Prince’s eyes are bright and alive, entirely focussed on him. Link likes that.

They come together again, spears clashing. Link can’t hold the block against Sidon’s raw strength, so he deflects, presses in close. It’s risky. He manages to tap Sidon’s side with the butt of his spear. The larger Zora backsteps away, huffing a short laugh. “Well done.”

Link levels him with a frown, swipes dirt from his cheek with the back of his hand. Surely it couldn’t be that easy? Was Sidon holding back? “Again?” Sidon asks. Link nods. He’d have to force the Prince to fight harder. He lifts his head and makes a vague taunting motion with his hand, giving Sidon his cockiest grin. Sidon’s pupils contract and his body stiffens, then he takes a ready stance and shifts forward in one fluid movement.

Link whoops and echos Sidon’s movements. If the Prince beats him soundly in battle, then his stupid, clumsy body deserves it. But more than anything, Link is spoiling for a good fight. A part of him longs for it. The adrenaline. The danger of the fray. He hadn’t realized how much he needed it until now. Part of him knows that Sidon is a capable warrior… is  _ dangerous.  _ And that part is singing. Filling him up. Why hadn’t they done this sooner? The discomfort and restlessness in him fades. That thing that keeps him forever moving on, forever far-travelling, settles. Everything quiets. Their spears speak for them.

Link’s mind half forgets Rivan’s lessons, his instincts are screaming. He fights quick and dirty, using his smaller size to his advantage. Like fighting a Lynel. Like tooth-and-clawing it out of a hoard of Bokoblins. For a moment Sidon falters, but this is a Link he has seen before, and he swallows his worry for a moment to focus on the match. Fiercer than their usual sparring, the Prince takes the defensive. For a long while it seems that they are an even match. No one landing a clean blow. Link knows Sidon is watching him. Learning, waiting for an opportunity. And Link is still burning with frustration, feeling slowed as he is.

He growls as Sidon blocks him  _ again.  _ And recklessly attempts to dive-roll past the Prince’s defenses. But the manoeuvre is miscalculated. His headtail slaps the earth and gets caught between his shoulders and the ground, shooting pain up through the back of his head. It hinders him, and as he’s leaping back to his feet Sidon is ready. He sweeps his spear, Link trips and slams onto his back, sees stars. By the time his vision clears he finds himself at the end of Sidon’s spear, the wooden head pointed right between his eyes.

The world stills, his rushing blood hammers in his ears. He’s flat on his back, bruised and panting, his spear a few feet away. The match is over. And Sidon… he doesn’t look triumphant, or elated, as sometimes he did after their usual sparring. No… Link’s mouth thins into a frown… Sidon looks concerned. Was he bleeding? With careful eye contact he pushes the point of the spear away from his face, sitting up slowly to inspect himself. The Prince comes over and offers him a hand up, which Link takes, mindful of the slide of their palms together, the strength of Sidon’s grip. Somewhere the Fan Club is cheering, and Link looks over his shoulder to throw them a helpless shrug.

“Are you hurt?” Sidon rumbles, and Link responds by shaking his head. The red Zora is staring at him, too quiet for his usual self. “What?” He croaks tersely, still panting slightly from their match. Sidon gives a small shake of his head. “It’s… nothing… later, perhaps. It was a good match, but -” Sidon is cut off by Rivan, who’s come over looking entirely exasperated. “What in Nayru’s divine waters was that?” Link recoils slightly under the Zora’s ire. “Your form was horrendous. Fighting more like a wild animal than a knight. Use-” He bodily crowds Link, using the end of his spear to shove his limbs around. “Your-” He shoves Link’s spear back into his hands and yanks it up and into position. “Form!” Rivan punctuates with a light jab to Link’s sternum. By the end of it Link’s been manhandled into the first form, his eyes shooting daggers at his teacher. Rivan nods tightly, then turns and bows to Sidon.

“Apologies, my Prince, it seems my teachings didn’t take.”

Sidon gives Link a sidelong glance before addressing Rivan. “It’s fine Guardsman, I am sure what you taught will see the Champion through until he can return to his Hylian shape.” Link shifts out of the spear form, leaning heavily on the wooden spear. He’s prickling with irritation. Can he really be expected to fight like a Zora after one lesson? Perhaps he could have tried harder to use proper technique during the match, but at the time all he had wanted to do was fight. He didn’t want to struggle with his body, he was  _ sick  _ of it. Tired of always having to think about the things that should be simple, like breathing, or swimming, or fighting.  _ Or getting off.  _ Link grimaces and casts his attention to the sun, marking its progress in the sky. He turns his attention back to Rivan and Sidon, tapping his collar and bowing a little. He mimes ‘Thank you’. “Leaving already, Link?” The Champion nods, points to the sun. “I see. I heard that you are set to leave Zora’s Domain tomorrow. Please don’t get me wrong, I think you are a capable warrior, but I’d feel more comfortable if you’d train with me a little longer…” Rivan cautions, fingers tightening around his spear. Link just jabs a finger towards the sun again. “I imagine there’s things you want to do before the day is over.” Sidon interprets, his expression remains somewhat subdued.

Link gives an affirmative hum, and heads over to return the spear to a weapons rack, waving to Guardsman Bazz on his way. Bazz taps his collar in response. “I saw your match with the Prince. You had his Fan Club all atwitter, you fight like a demon.” Link scoffs. Hands form quick motions. ‘Bad.’ Gestures to Rivan. ‘Fight like Zora’. The sentence is roughly formed, more pantomime than actual words. But Bazz seems to get the gist, flashing a rueful fang at Link. “I imagine he feels responsible for you now, to some extent. Just try to remember to keep your fins out of the way and you’ll be fine.” Link gives Bazz a half-smile before returning to the Prince’s side. He did want to see him later, he had to find a gift for him before that, though. And see what that look on his face was all about.

“Later.” He says, meeting the other Zora’s eyes meaningfully. His voice is rough, but holds weight, and he’s a little proud of himself for managing it. “I will be busy until late... but yes, I would very much like to speak with you before tomorrow.” Sidon’s response makes Link’s stomach knot up, but he manages a friendly smile and salute before heading away from the training grounds. Sidon returns to training with the Knights.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~*

The day spirals onward, Link paces it out by preparing for his trip. He visits Dento’s workshop and replenishes his supply of arrows. Buys a spear fit for his Zora form. He stops by the throne room to thank King Dorephan, and announce his plans to leave first thing in the morning. When, at last, he cannot put it off any longer Link returns to his chambers to organize his things. He pauses at the threshold to take in the beautiful room. It isn't really  _ his _ , is it? But it was nice, sort of, if strange, to have a private room. To sleep in the pool and sit at the window looking out into the lake. He cracks the chest open and empties it methodically, he’ll take only what he can carry. A few elixirs, ruppees, his amber earrings. Sheikah Slate, of course. His armour and any weapons he can’t comfortably carry he’ll leave with Kodah. And for Sidon… he needs to find something for Sidon. Like Finley suggested.

He’s avoided thinking about the subject all day. Even facing off with the Prince earlier he had managed - mostly - to avoid thinking about  _ that _ dream. To avoid contemplating the Zora’s kiss they had shared by the Reservoir, the Prince pinning him in the lake, and the scrape of teeth. Before this morning Link wasn’t sure how to read into it… Now… He curls a fist against his sternum and presses, trying to calm the anxiety in his chest. Sidon wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t mean it. And is it because of Link being a Zora? Would he feel the same after Link returned to himself? The thought is retched. Surely the Prince would be better suited, nigh, expected to find a more suitable mate. Have heirs?

Do Zora even couple outside of marriage? Do they even marry? How serious is Sidon? Link’s woeful gaps in knowledge of the Zora people becomes increasingly apparent. He clenches his teeth and forces himself to keep sorting through his things, grabbing up a few odds and ends to try to sell to Dento, and whatever he means to leave at the Seabed Inn. He mentally kicks himself for getting so caught up, like a lovesick adolescent. Link scrubs his hands over his face, and makes a decision to be above pining. If he could face down Blood Moon-enraged hoards, then he could certainly face down his feelings. His… his desires. Tonight. Tonight he will clear it all up tonight. Talk to Finley, maybe, and Sidon, definitely.


	15. [Fic Art]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is taking me a long time to write! But I think we're nearly there. Here's some art to tide us over.  
> In some other amazing news [Milo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo/pseuds/Milo) is now editing this fic, the older chapters are slowly being re-uploaded as they get to them, and new chapters should come out all shiny and beta read! Thanks Milo!


	16. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's last night before leaving Zora's Domain for the Hateno Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took me SO LONG to write. I got really stuck on wanting to make it perfect, I guess? Anyway, it's finished, and editted by the amazing and patient [Milo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo/pseuds/Milo).
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
> Explicit Smut.  
> Link's usual body dysphoria.

Apprehension coils in his gut all through dinner, and he’s sure Finley is onto him for the look she’s shooting his way. When she catches Link pushing his food around his plate, he meets her attentions with a drawn mouth and a small shake of his head. 

Kodah, oblivious, seems delighted at the company, and spends some time waxing nostalgic over her and Mipha’s small rivalry for Link’s affections. Of course Link hardly remembers; the conversation does little to sooth his nerves, and seems to be making Kayden equally uncomfortable. Finley, to her credit, maintains a look of absolute disinterest, bordering on exasperation.

As the night winds down Link doesn’t find a moment to speak with Finley alone until he’s about to leave. The night air settles around them, warm and heavy with humidity. 

“Well?” She prompts- she stands nearly level with Link’s chest now- silvery eyes imploring. “You’ve been sending me panicked looks all night.”

_ No, I haven’t.  _ His hands form a question as he gives his head a short shake.

“Yes, you have.”

‘No.’

Finley huffs, crossing her arms. “Is it because you’re leaving tomorrow and you haven’t asked me all your  _ burning _ questions?” Her tone is smug, and Link’s frown doesn’t falter. “What are you giving the Prince? Did you decide? You’ll obviously want my approval.” 

A slow grin reveals her little teeth. Link ‘tch’s’, hesitates, then reaches up to unclip the topaz earring hanging from one of his fins. He presents it to Finley. Her eyes light up, agile fingers snatching it up to inspect it.

“This is beautiful- and are you going to do exactly that? Take it right from your fin right in front of his eyes and give it to him?” Her whole body has come alive, wiggling with excitement. “Oooooh Link that’s going to send him right over the edge.” 

She’s bouncing a little on her toes as she passes the earring back to him, hands clutched over her chest. Link’s feeling half mortified, half optimistic.

“Ahh young love.” Finley sighs wistfully to the night air.

That does it for Link, and he reattaches the earring, face hot. He gestures, ‘What!? You’re small!’ in sharp snaps. There is no real word for ‘young’ in Hylian sign. 

Finley just cracks up. Link wants to ask her so many things, but the moon has come up, and he doesn’t want to keep Sidon waiting. Even if he had the time, he’s not sure he could ask Finley what he wants to know, too embarrassed to form the questions.

“Well?” She prompts, and Link gives his head a little shake, points to the moon and shrugs. “Oh- you are going to meet him, aren’t you? Your soulmate?” 

Link hisses at the word, eyes narrowing at Finley. 

“Go on then~” She makes a dismissive gesture with her hand. Pauses to look at him. “And Link? Safe travels.” 

The last smile she gives him is tight, but genuine. His shoulders drop, and he lets out a long exhale. Nods, gives Finley a proper Zora’s salute- fingertips tap opposite collarbone. She grins big and gives an exaggerated Hylian wave. She must have learned that from him.

*~~~* *~~~* *~~~*

The walk to Sidon’s chambers feels at once long and far too short. Link’s footfalls echo in the spiral staircase as he descends, past his room, past the guard’s chambers. Further still, past the homes of the Elder Council. He passes no one on his way, though holds his breath and treads softly as he passes their doorways. It's not that he’s afraid, no. Simply, he would rather not be stopped as he’s sure he’s already late to meet with Sidon. Down further still, it's almost like he can feel the weight of the water, head buzzing with anticipation.

_ “ ...that’s going to send him right over the edge.”  _

Finley’s words play over in his mind, making his stomach twist in knots. What edge? His dream from the other night whispers heat through his veins.  _ That edge? _

His breath hitches as he catches a glimpse of the Prince’s rooms- a grand archway in the shape of great arching sharks, shoals of remora shimmering along their sides. The keystone is carved with the Zora royal crest, set with a thousand miniscule glowstones. Through the archway Link can see Sidon’s figure standing by a shelf, a small book in hand. From where he is Link can’t make out the expression on his face. Link takes a slow breath, steadies himself, and steps through the threshold. In an instant Sidon notices him and shuts the book softly, replacing it on the shelf.

“Link!” The greeting is beamed at him, a shark grin flashing.

Link can’t help but return the smile, tapping his collar in a gesture that’s beginning to feel right. Sidon comes towards him, hands raising as if to reach out to him, then hesitates. Fingers gently curling and hands falling to his sides, Sidon settles for returning the gesture.

“How was your evening? I’m afraid mine was fraught with the company of wise elders…” 

His voice is warm in the cool chambers. Link grimaces in sympathy, then mimes ‘Good’. He spells ‘Kodah’ in careful letters and Sidon nods.

“Kodah does seem to have a particularly soft spot for you.” 

The comment makes Link roll his eyes a little, an attempt to stave off the uncomfortable prickle running up his spine at the thought. There’s a beat where Link avoids Sidon by looking around the room, though he can feel Sidon’s gaze on him. He can’t help but get the feeling that the Prince likes to look. Was his new form so astounding? He clears his throat a little and it snaps Sidon out of wherever his mind has gone.

“You…” Sidon clears his throat- “Are you prepared for your journey tomorrow? Is there anything else you need? If there is, please, let me know, I’ll see that you’ll have it.”

Link gives his head a slow shake. Hands flit through the words ‘good’ and ‘enough’. He had spent his afternoon gathering what he would need. He could leave now if he really wanted, with the waning moon high in the sky. And he almost did want to, the great plains and cliffs of Hyrule call to him. He has been here too long already.

“Ah- I’m glad… I-” 

Sidon trails off, turns his head to stare at the wall and seems to be wrestling with something for a time. Some hard thoughts. Link mentally braces for whatever it is the Prince is about to say.

“I would be lying if I said that I am not worried for you,” Sidon says, voice strained, expression pinched. “Link… At the training grounds today… How you fought… There is a recklessness in you.” 

Link’s chest tightens at the concern in Sidon’s voice. A part of him balks, hates it. He’s the Hylian Champion, meant to save Hyrule. Meant to protect its people. Meant to rescue Princess Zelda and purge the Calamity from the land. People put their absolute faith in him, without question, and looked to him with great expectations. He has no idea what to do with Sidon’s genuine worry.

He catches Sidon’s eye with a broad wave of his hand. “Don’t worry,” he says, voice wavering, reluctant to come free of his tightening throat. 

“What if- I can’t-” Sidon stammers. “I can’t  _ not _ worry.” 

Sidon’s lack of eloquence and exuberance catches Link’s breath. Here in the dimly lit chamber with that soft look on his face, eyes liquid with concern, Link melts a little. His heartstrings twang with soft panicky notes. How can he possibly bear all of Hyrule’s troubles and Sidon’s worry on top of it all? It felt like too much. Link takes a step towards Sidon, stopping a foot away from him. He has to crane his neck a little to meet his eyes. Link shakes his head, playfully rolls his eyes, and shrugs one shoulder. An attempt to lighten the mood. But Sidon just frowns.

“I know you must go... I know there is so much you must yet do…” Sidon trails off a moment, gazing at Link intently. “But… Can I make a confession Link? Just this once. And should you never want to hear it again I accept that.”

Nausea curls in Link’s stomach, terrified of whatever it is Sidon is about to say. He swallows and gives a short nod. Because of course he would listen to the Prince. He would always, he realizes, listen to him. Sidon takes only a moment before the words explode out of him, as if they had been sitting there longing to spring forward for a very long time.

“If I could ask you to stay here… with me… I would. I know I cannot. And even if I did ask you, I know you would not be able to. My thoughts often wander to you when you are away, where you are, how you are faring. If I could go with you. To help you…” Sidon seems to deflate. “But I cannot, my people need me here.” He runs a troubled hand over his head. Link feels himself wound tight, and he tries to smile around it. Sidon’s words are hard to bear, yet sweet and nourishing. A heavy rain on parched lands.

“In truth, I’ve come to care for you as a very dear friend, and perhaps… Perhaps more. And it makes watching you leave to face the world’s great evils harder and harder each time. Still! I will hold my tongue after this. You have my faith, and full support. Link, please don’t think my concern for you is a lack of confidence. No, indeed, it’s just selfishness.”

The Prince is ardent, some of his boisterous energy returning, fist raised and clenched. He stares at Link, eyes blazing. But Link has no words to give… only… If not now, then when?

Shaking hands raise to gently unclip the twin topaz earrings dangling from his fins. He hopes Finley was honest and true. He hopes Sidon will understand. Link’s heart thunders and he holds his breath as he reaches for Sidon’s hand, gently uncurling his fist to lay the earrings in his palm. Link stares at them, dwarfed and delicate in Sidon’s hand, but beautiful. Link rubs a tender circle with his thumb against the soft flesh of Sidon’s wrist before daring to meet his eyes.

“Oh, Link.” 

His name falls like a sigh from Sidon’s lips, plucks him like a drawstring. The pair of topaz earrings glint warmly in the other Zora’s palm, dwarfed by the size of his hand. He sets them aside gently on the dresser and brings both hands up to cradle Link’s jaw. 

Like at the Eastern Reservoir, the first time they kissed. Link feels his breath curling up, caught in his throat. His eyes are wide, glistening as blue as the sky. Sidon’s moves deliberately. His eyes smoulder in the glowstone light. Their gazes hold and Link feels like his heart might burst from the tension. His hands come up to Sidon’s wrists.

_ I want you. _

A flare of courage emboldens him, and slides his hands up Sidon’s forearms, skimming over the pale, soft scales at the crux of his arms. Link gingerly slips past the Prince’s arm fins, encouraged by Sidon’s lack of protest. He steps a little closer. Link’s eyes break away to stare at Sidon’s mouth, and a very Hylian desire to mouth-kiss the man chokes him up. His hands come at last to rest on either side of Sidon’s long, slender neck, thumbs caressing his jawline.

Link forces himself to meet Sidon’s questioning gaze and offer a wobbly smile. After that it’s like gravity, like hearthfire’s warmth, like water on a parched tongue. Sidon bends towards him like it was inevitable. Like he couldn’t hold back a moment longer. And as he gently swipes his brow across Link’s brow, from middle to fin-tip, sweet relief fills Link. He leans into it, eyes flicking shut, he presses a little firmer against Sidon’s crest. A low appreciative hum reverberates through the larger Zora, into Link. He gasps lightly, hands slipping past Sidon’s neck to tangle fingers at the base of his headtail. Careful claws scratch along the underside, earning Link a gratifying groan from the red Zora. The sound fills him, pooling heat somewhere between his legs.

He tries not to think about it.

Their nuzzling, unlike at the Reservoir Lake, feels more heated, molten. Sidon’s hand comes up to gently grip one of the fins framing Link’s face and tugs firmly but gently. The slight discomfort sends sparks of pleasure through Link. His head tilts, guided by the gentle pressure. Sidon runs the ridge of his crest down Link’s bare neck and shoulder and then back up. Link’s breath is coming out in little pants, shuddering beneath the intimate touch. 

Sidon pulls away almost reluctantly to look at Link properly. The Hylian, taking courage from the flush across Sidon’s cheekbones, follows the Prince’s lead. He turns his hand to grip Sidon’s tail and tug it, forcing the Prince’s jaw up. Link presses up on his toes to run his crest and face against Sidon’s exposed throat. He feels wild, bold, terrified. He doesn’t know what Zora like, how they did… whatever it was they were doing. But he takes to Sidon like he takes to battle, all instinct and determination. He’s rewarded for his boldness with a hiccuped breath, Sidon’s hands coming to grip his shoulders, claws digging in slightly.

Link laughs breathlessly into Sidon’s chest. 

“Link,” Sidon whines. 

He takes a step away, just a little out of Link’s reach. Disappointment bubbles up in Link’s chest for a moment before Sidon’s hand slips to his elbow and tugs him towards the back of his chambers. They’re still standing just within the threshold, and the prospect of entering further into the Prince’s private rooms sends a thrill through Link. He follows along, apprehensive, eager, and slightly nauseous. They pass through the vaulted main room and through an archway into the sleeping chamber, Sidon leading Link by the wrist.

The room is not much larger than the one in Link’s chambers, but incredibly ornate. The pool is deeper, the glowstones set into its walls cast dancing light refractions all over the room. Around the circular chamber, pillars of white-blue marble are carved with intricate geometric designs, topped by the carvings of the Zora royal crest and leaping fish. The lake-facing windows are covered with deep blue sashes of a sort of floating and transparent material.

Sidon pauses at the edge of the pool, hand still loosely encircling Link’s much smaller wrist. Link stares at where they join, blood humming in his ears, breathing loud in the quiet room. He is taller than he was as a Hylian, yes, but Sidon… Sidon was still so much bigger than him. Staring now at the Prince, contemplating their difference in stature, he can feel himself stiffening inside his slit.

His eyes skim down Sidon’s front, wondering if the other Zora was also feeling excited. Could Link  _ see  _ it? He could a slight purplish flush at the pale curve of Sidon’s abdomen, the length of Sidon’s slit sitting just barely visible in contrast. If they kept on doing what they were doing Link would have to confront his body. His stomach flips, and he swallows the taste of bile down. Could he do that? Would Sidon be hurt if he pulled away now? His stomach roils, chest feeling tight. Anxiety sparks across his body.

“Link.”

His eyes snap up to Sidon’s, their amber depths soft with concern. 

“I will not lie,” Sidon says. Those four words send spikes of anxiety through Link. He stiffens, but does not pull away, waiting. “I very much would like to take you into my sleeping pool.” A pause. “In the most carnal sense. You are…” 

Sidon pauses again. He inhales loudly. 

“I-” He groans, rubbing a hand over his eyes. 

Link can relate. Words are hard. No... words are  _ impossible _ . But he has to hear what Sidon is going to say.  _ Needs  _ to hear it, to understand what this whole thing really is. He gives Sidon his full attention, turning his hand over in the other Zora’s grip and squeezing encouragingly.

“I care for you, I have for… since… You cannot know how I have wanted this- you.” 

He’s choking and Link is melting, absolutely dying from the sentiment caught between the words and in Sidon’s eyes.

“But,” Sidon continues. It hangs in the air between them, Link squeezes again. “I will not force this. Or pressure you. Know that. Know that while I so want you, I will not have you unless-” The words tumble out, all in one breath, and Sidon has to pause to breath. “-you… want it… too.” 

The final syllables fall softly, almost as a whisper between them. Link had wanted answers, needed to hear all of that, but part of him is suddenly irritated at all the  _ feeling  _ behind it. It would have been  _ easier  _ to simply keep going, to make out and see where it got them. Forget words and sentiment. Succumb to whatever it was that was happening between them. Sidon is looking at him so openly, with such longing. How could he have doubted Prince’s intentions? How had he missed this?

What had they started?

He shakes his wrist loose from Sidon’s grip, frustrated, overwhelmed, wishing his tongue wasn’t so heavy and useless. He has to be honest, Sidon deserves that. He deserves the world. 

‘Yes.’ That one is easy, his fingers flick it out. ‘Yes. Yesyesyes.’ 

Sidon’s eyes widen, and he goes to take a step towards Link, but if they’re going to have words, Link is going to do it right. He holds a palm out to Sidon, halting the larger Zora in his steps.

“But,” Link’s voice is hoarse as he speaks. “I don’t know how, with this-”  He gestures to himself, to all of himself in his Zora-ness. 

‘Please.’ Link signs, then speaks. He swallows loudly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

“Okay. Can we? I want to.” Link says.

And he means it, he can feel his body wanting it. Wanting in ways he’s not entirely used to. An image of Sidon’s larger form holding him down completely steals into his mind. He huffs a small, incredulous sound and steps into Sidon’s space, standing up on his toes to swipe a Zora’s kiss across his brow. Sidon still has to dip a little to meet him.

Hands beg ‘please’ between them, so close that his fingertips skim across Sidon’s pale chest. Link can’t quite meet his eyes, settles for staring at Sidon’s mouth. A tight groan escapes the larger Zora, Link gets the impression that before now he had been holding himself back, all coiled self-control. The thought of provoking Sidon, setting him loose, sends a jolt of anticipation straight to Link’s cock. And lower.

“Come.” 

With gentle tugs at his wrist Sidon leads him towards the pool.

_ Of course Zora fuck in the water. _

There’s a low stone shelf around the edge of the pool. Sidon uses it as a step as he enters, turning to watch Link with eyes liquid with desire. The look makes his knees feel weak and he’s glad for the water’s embrace as he nearly stumbles down the step. Link lowers himself to sit on the shelf, the water coming up to just below his collarbones. Sidon had given him a little space to climb in but as soon as he’s settled the larger Zora surges towards him. Link’s legs spread to accommodate Sidon, who now rises up before him, one knee planted on the bit of ledge between Link’s legs, arms braced on either side of him on the pool’s edge.

Not for the first, or last time he’s sure, Link marvels at Sidon’s size. Would he grow to be as big as Dorephan one day? The thought chokes him, and he gasps lightly as Sidon descends to shower him with brow-kisses.

“I can hardly believe I’m awake. To have you here- in my waters,” Sidon blurts out, rubbing his crest against Link’s shoulder. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

Link presses his fingertips to Sidon’s lips, begging him to hush. The praise is so much, maybe too much. He can feel his face growing hot.

“The thought had crossed my mind, but I shut it away,” Sidon says. “It felt… wrong to think of my dear friend in that way… but I confess I let myself daydream a little from time to time. And after yesterday, at the Reservoir.”

His words ghost across Link’s fingertips, and he just wishes Sidon would  _ shut up  _ at the same time as never wanting him to be quiet.

“You don’t know what that did to me-” Sidon whines and very, very carefully nips at the pads of Link’s fingers. 

The Hylian scowls, blushing hotly, and pushes up to drag his own teeth across Sidon’s shoulder. The Prince shoves his face into Link’s palm, gasping, then moaning in a way that resonates through the smaller Zora. He can feel a heaviness in his pelvis, his strange cock hardening inside his body.

The sensation is a little unnerving and he swallows down on his uncertainty. His thighs squeeze Sidon’s where it rests between them. He can feel the heat of Sidon’s breath curling against his palm, tickling his wrist.

Sidon lifts his face to lock eyes with Link, gaze heavy with intent.

“Can I touch you?” 

Link swallows again, nods slowly. 

“Yes,” he hisses.

Sidon shifts his weight onto one hand, bracketing Link against the side of the pool, and uses the other to press against Link’s chest. The weight is calming and grounds the Link. He sighs a little, arches into the touch. 

Sidon takes little time in skimming down Link’s front. Link surprises himself when the other Zora’s hand nears his slit and his hips buck. If he looks down into the water between them, past Sidon’s hand he can see the head of his cock already starting to press up and out of him. Link can feel himself lifting a little out of his body, mind still not entirely accepting that the thing is his.

He isn’t entirely aware of how his breath is coming out in sharp shallow breaths or how his eyes have become unfocussed, pupils dilated, but Sidon notices and pauses. Lets the weight of his hand settle against Link’s tensing abdomen.

“Link,” Sidon calls, and to Link it sounds like it comes from somewhere far away, but he forces himself to focus on Sidon. “Do you want me to stop? Are you alright?”

His entire body is tight again, restraint in every line. Link gives his head a short shake. No, no he wants to do this. He swallows, shakes his head again for emphasis. But his breathing doesn’t want to slow and he’s not sure where his limbs are.

“What’s wrong?” Sidon prompts, giving Link a little more space, though his hand remains steady on his stomach. The concern bleeding from his voice stirs Link, makes his heart clench.

“N- not used to. The whole uhm-” He huffs a breathy laugh, edges sharp with self deprecation. Why couldn’t he just  _ do this?  _ He cups his hands together and flicks his index finger between cupped palms, miming the shape of his genitalia.

Sidon’s eyes widen, mouth falling open a little. 

“Oh. That’s right, Hylians are different aren’t they?” 

Link gives a minute nod, and the Prince hums thoughtfully. 

“I can’t even imagine having everything just… hanging out.” Sidon laughs a little, blushing. “Okay. I’ll go slow-” 

He gives Link a soft, questioning look. If there’s a time to ask awkward questions… now seems like it and Link tenses more, if that’s possible, trying to find the easiest words. Clears his throat. 

“There’s also…” He swallows, feels nauseous. His arousal wilts.

Was he ruining this? With his petty hangups? Frustration and disappointment twists in his gut but he manages to speak around it. Sidon waits, ever patient.

“A… a…” he stutters. 

He can’t say it. The words aren’t there, his tongue sticks. Instead he takes Sidon’s hand in both of his and guides it carefully down between his legs. For a moment the strangeness of the situation hits him hard- no where in his wildest imaginings did he think he’d ever be shoving Prince Sidon of the Zora’s hand between his legs but here he is.  _ Only in dreams. _

Sidon’s mouth forms an ‘oh’ and he slowly presses his fingers against Link. He watches the smaller Zora carefully, gauging his reaction. He gently rubs a finger against the entrance, and Link’s whole body jolts. In a good way. His thighs clench.

“A-Ah,” he huffs, cerulean eyes flicking shut a moment.

“This is… new?” Sidon asks, but he sounds entirely pleased by Link’s reaction.

He rubs gently again, not pressing in, just teasing. Link can feel his muscles  _ down there  _ clenching. He nods.

“It means you can carry eggs,” Sidon practically purrs, but the words are entirely grotesque to Link’s ears.

Male Hylians don’t- can’t- He stiffens, sitting up to wrap his hands around Sidon’s wrist, forcing the other to still. He gives Sidon a wide-eyed pleading look.

“It’s alright. There are precautions we can take,” Sidon assures, as if it was simply that worrying his smaller companion. But Link gives his head a wild shake.

“Hylians don’t-” he gasps, voice high and stressed. “Have both.”

He mimes the slit-and-cock again with his hands, water splashing between his flicking palms. Sidon’s mouth presses into a hard line, and he moves his hand away to rest on Link’s thigh.

“Some Zora have the ability to both carry eggs and impregnate others. This is normal for our people. There’s nothing wrong with you Link. Some Zora can only receive, or only give. But to be able to do both is just as common,” Sidon explains, his tone entirely serious and patient. “This is too strange for you. We can stop.” 

The words are terse, but Sidon doesn’t look upset, just worried. Link turns the thought over in his mind, feels his body slowly begin to unwind at the offer.

_ He doesn’t have to do this. They can stop. _

The thought comforts him. He could back out, maybe they could just keep kissing. Sleep in the same pool tonight? Maybe come back to this when Link knows how to get himself off. He’d like to have that confidence back. He’d be all over Sidon. With his hands, his mouth. The thought of slowly opening himself up and Sidon- undoubtedly challengingly large- pushing into him. His entrance- the one that’s not supposed to be there- clenches sweetly, he can feel his cock twitch. Link stifles a moan and meets Sidon’s eyes. A guarded and cautious expression paints his face, it makes Link’s heart hurt.

__

He doesn’t know if he can do this, but he wants to try.

Link takes a deliberate breath, forces himself to settle against the stone ledge. He reaches up to cup Sidon’s forehead crest, thumbing circles over it. Sidon releases a breath he must’ve been holding, leans into the touch and lets his eyes slip shut. Link brings his other hand up to mirror the first, begins to run his palms across the sharp angles of Sidon’s brow in tandem. Tension slips off of the red Zora’s shoulders and he moves his hand from Link’s thigh to the edge of the pool again. Retracts his knee from the bench between Link’s legs, so he’s standing with his legs bracketed by Link’s. 

The mounting anxiety between them dispels slowly as Link continues to rub Sidon’s crest, exploratory motions trailing down the fins on either side of his face. Back up again. Sidon is doing that thing where he’s humming inaudibly, but Link can feel it through his palms and it seems to run through his arms- like a cat’s rumbling purr.

He guides Sidon’s face until their foreheads press together and Link’s hands continue down. He’s drinking in every detail, fingers mapping out Sidon inch by inch. Now that he’s not panicking it occurs to him that he’s never been quite so close to Sidon. Not since he rode upon his back in the fight to quell Vah Ruta. Sidon’s scales are beautifully underlit, slicked with blue glowlight. 

Link’s fingers explore the high metal neck cuff, carefully fiddling with the clasp until it hinges open. He sets it to the side, and sits up to run his mouth over the now bared skin of Sidon’s throat. He flicks his tongue out on a whim, gently lapping at the tender spot just below Sidon’s jaw. The Prince tenses beneath the touch, gasping softly. Link smiles against his flesh, feels Sidon start to shift but stills him with a touch to his shoulder. Careful of his claws Link gently massages the muscle, urging Sidon to relax again. He can almost feel the Prince’s eagerness beneath his finger’s firm and steady pressings.

Being allowed to touch the Prince like this, to find those little gasps, fills Link with soft wonder. His heart feels full, and tender, and he doesn’t want to hurry ahead to- to wherever they were going. He wants to be right here, gently coaxing little sounds out of Sidon for a long time. If they go slow, maybe he can do this.

He continues, slowly removing Sidon’s cravat and pauldrons. The sash hadn’t been present when Link had come to see Sidon earlier. One less thing to peel his Prince out of. The ornaments hit the stone next to the pool with soft clinks and jangles.   
  
“Link?” Sidon murmurs, mouth so close to the side of his head he can feel Sidon’s breath across his fins.

Link hums a soft affirmative, runs his hands down Sidon’s front, over his muscled chest and stomach. They twitch and tense under his fingers and Sidon huffs a little. 

“Ticklish,” Sidon chides, nudging at Link’s forehead with his. 

The smaller Zora flashes his large blue gaze up at Sidon as he settles his hands flat against Sidon’s sides, just below his gill plates. He mouths an apology and bumps his forehead against Sidon’s. Sidon doesn’t reply but returns the affection with hitching breath.

Link slowly trails one hand over Sidon’s hip and down past his ornate belt, leaving his other hand pressed to Sidon’s side. His fingers dip low to edge towards Sidon’s slit. The chamber is quiet but for their breaths. Curiosity lends bravery as Link gently rubs his palm over the other Zora’s slit, and is rewarded by a slight canting of Sidon’s hips, chasing Link’s touch.

“L-Link,” Sidon groans.   
  
Would he ever tire of hearing his name on Sidon’s tongue like this?   
  
“I- ah.” 

He’s trying to speak but Link draws a careful finger down the length of his slit, it's warm, and loose.   
  
“I must warn you that-” 

Link hums, stills his hand and looks up at him with inquisitive eyes. It's too enthralling, absolutely exhilarating, and addicting, making the poised Prince gasp and shudder like this. But he pauses to give Sidon his full attention.

“If you think Zora bodies are strange- I ah… I am particularly strange. Singularly male, and of royal blood-” 

Link palms Sidon, intrigued, but impatient for the other to get to the point.  _ What could possibly be stranger than suddenly being capable of bearing young?  _ _  
_ _  
_ “There’s two,” he mutters, meeting Link’s impatient gaze almost apologetically. Fidgets as the information sinks in, a slow purple flush rising on his cheeks.

_ Two!? _

Link’s mouth wobbles as he fights down a truly incredulous grin. He can’t decide if he’s horrified-  _ why would any creature need two cocks!? _ \- or entirely turned on.   
  
“Can I? Please,” he rasps, rubs his palm against Sidon again.   
  
He wants to see, he’s curious beyond belief. Sidon’s blushing so hard Link swears he can see the purple flush all the way to his fin tips, but the Prince nods enthusiastically. Link remembers how he coaxed himself out of his slit the other morning, discovering his own strange, new body. He does the same to Sidon now, careful fingers sliding into his warmth. Sidon sighs and shifts slightly, pressing more weight into his palms. He gives the side of Link’s head a reassuring nuzzle. Link swallows his trepidation and scissors his fingers gently.

Sidon is hot,  _ so _ hot, and wet inside his slit, and he can feel a firming member beneath his finger tips, filling up the space inside him. He glances up at Sidon to make sure the other’s still alright, and finds Sidon transfixed on what Link’s doing with his hand. He can see the muscles along his neck and arms straining, eyes focused on the waters between them. Link hopes that means he’s doing something right. 

He gently rubs his forehead against the inside of Sidon’s upper arm, and then guides the first straining cock out of the slit. It doesn’t take much, it practically spills out, pushing out of Sidon. The other follows.

Sidon’s half-hard, his dicks dark in the pool’s lowlight. They’re deep crimson, then gradually become brighter red towards the base. Each one tapered and ridged along the underside; the same as Link’s yet so much  _ more _ . He knows he is staring but he can’t help it, eyes boggling at the size of each cock, at the way Sidon’s slit is spread open by their girths. 

He slides his eyes up, and he swears he’s never seen anything quite so beautiful, or debauched, as the Prince looks now. He’s braced against the pool’s edge, head hanging and breathing heavier than usual, mouth open to reveal glistening teeth. Link grasps one of Sidon’s cocks and watches Sidon’s reaction carefully.

_ Why two? _

Link hesitates, a little unsure. Faced with Hylian cock he’s sure he’d know what to do, or at least have some idea of it… Though he can’t remember if he’s been with anyone before. He doesn’t realize he’s stalled until Sidon reaches down between them and overlaps Link’s hand, adjusting his grip, and pushes into their fists. Link’s fingers bump over Sidon’s ridges, hand gliding over slick flesh as Sidon encourages more pressure.

“Ju-ust like - ah - that.” Sidon’s heated breath speaks against his crest. Link can’t help blushing harder under the Prince’s instruction.

Near the base of Sidon’s cock his fingers don’t quite reach all the way around, and the weight of Sidon in his hand takes his breath away. He can feel his own arousal stirring as Sidon slowly rocks his hips, breathy moans on his lips. Those wild eyes have become unfocussed, pupils blown wide. And Link-well Link is enraptured by the sight. His fist tightens, becomes more sure, seeking out just the right way to make Sidon’s breath hitch. And he watches Sidon with keen eyes, tracking his minute reactions, thirsty for them.

Sidon eventually notices Link staring, and he bends to push his forehead against Link’s.

“I- ah -ah -ah I want to toouuch you,” he moans breathily, and Link can feel the words as little puffs against his cheeks.

He twists his hand as he slides from the base of Sion’s cock to tip. His other hand curls, claws digging into Sidon’s side. The words, caught between breaths even as Sidon’s hips rock into their joined hands, make Link’s stomach clench in anticipation.

“Then touch me,” Link growls, eyes flashing daringly.

Sidon makes a sound that reverberates in Link’s chest, takes his hand off his own cock to press between Link’s thighs, and slides a finger along the sensitive space between his legs. With a confident dip of his fingers he pulls Link free from his slit and grips him. 

The whole time Link’s heart is hammering, sex clenching. His hips jerk up at Sidon’s touch and for a moment he forgets what he’s supposed to be doing with his own hand, his grip slackens. The water obscures where Sidon’s hand wraps around him, jerking him off in lazy, confident strokes. His brain is sparking, totally lost at the very idea that Prince Sidon, in all his beautiful red scales and bright smiles and glory, was getting him off.

His eyes rove over Sidon, noting the quietly coiled tension, the absolute focus he’s paying to Link. He doesn’t ask Link for more, firms his mouth and dedicates himself to finding all the ways to make Link’s breath catch. When he reverses his grip so he can run two fingers down the bottom side of Link’s cock and tease his entrance, a moan swells from Link like the tide. 

Sidon’s face warms with satisfaction and Link leans back a little further, hips pressing up. Something in his body is  _ begging. _ He’s not sure what to make of it, but as Sidon continues to work him the Prince seems to know, and as he strokes downwards those fingers slip inside him.

_ There. _

The intrusion sparks a gasp from Link for for a moment Sidon pauses. Two fingers sunk to the first knuckle inside Link, the rest of his hand gripping the base of his cock, pressing deliciously tight against the folds of his slit. Link meets Sidon’s honeyed gaze for a long moment, the Prince’s eyes are sweet and honest, but entirely honed in on Link.

“You’re beautiful.”

The compliment knocks the wind out of Link, and he gives his head a firm shake. Frustration snarls up in him.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” Link hisses, voice cracking, desperate for the delicious feeling that had been steadily rising in him. Terrified of losing track of his body again. 

He clenches around Sidon’s fingers and that seems to be enough encouragement for him. Sidon starts stroking him again in earnest, continuing to tease him with his fingertips before running his palm back up the underside of his cock. Link and  _ feel  _ his heartbeat down there, throbbing. His cock arches into Sidon’s touch, obscene and perfect all at once. Sidon shifts his grip again, moves his other hand between Link’s thighs.

“Can I?” 

His voice is low and sweet, a calm harbour in the storm whipping up in Link’s body. He’s lost patience for words, and he can’t help but feel like if Sidon keeps hesitating he’s going to go mad. 

“Fuck, Sidon,” Link snaps, he shifts to press himself against Sidon’s hand.

“As you wish.” 

The Prince’s cultured tones lost, two fingers pushing into Link as his other hand squeezes his cock. Link can feel the wave of pleasure mount in his body. Familiar yet different. Steadily rusing up with each thrust of Sidon’s fingers past his tightly clenching sex, with each stroke of his curving cock. His head feels light, and his breaths come in rapid pants. 

Taloned fingers dig into Sidon’s hips, desperate for purchase. All the while he can feel Sidon’s hot breath against his throat. His body has left the stone bench, his arching and the buoyancy of the water lifting him. But Sidon keeps him pinned. Pressing, thrusting, and stroking in such a way that Link can’t seem to catch his breath.

When he comes it is like the breaking of a storm; great heavy clouds, crackling with pent-up lighting, splitting open. His eyes unfocus. He’s distantly aware that he’s crying out. Muffling moaning sobs against Sidon’s shoulder. The Prince brings him down gently, stroking him until he softens. The water around them is briefly tainted by a single milky swirl of his come. Link watches it turn in lazy circles then dissipate. His entire body is limp and buzzing, supported by Sidon’s larger form.

As Link comes down, he notes that Sidon is watching him, affection warming his sharp features. Link scowls, but his heart isn’t in it. He gives up the pretense and nuzzles his face into Sidon’s chest. The Prince seems to melt under the affection and wraps his arms around Link. They settle heavy and reassuring, a gentle guard against all the tiny insecurities and anxieties that threaten to bubble up in Link’s mind. 

The two don’t speak for a time, their breaths barely audible in the chamber. Link tries not to think too much, determined to sit in the soft euphoria for as long as possible.

_ Please let this not be just another dream… _


End file.
